


It’s Fairy Odd

by Idontknowwhatimdoingbruh



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Disney References, F/F, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Ishimaru Kiyotaka as Ishida | Kiyondo, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontknowwhatimdoingbruh/pseuds/Idontknowwhatimdoingbruh
Summary: Kiyotaka knew when he decided to save the old dusty book rather then himself from getting destroyed on the stairs, he was going to find himself into something he couldn’t fix.No seriously,Why is he stuck in a fairytale story and why is he wearing a dress?
Relationships: Asahina Aoi & Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Fujisaki Chihiro & Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Owada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Celestia Ludenberg, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Everyone, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Ishimaru Takaaki, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Kuwata Leon, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Naegi Makoto, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Togami Byakuya, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	1. Beginning of the Rabbit hole

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time writing fanfiction and well, I just had the idea of Kiyotaka in several Fairy tales and just decided "Man might as well just make this" so apologize for the bad writing or fast pacing. I'm currently writing this at 3 am but I'll try my best to write as best I can and upload chapters.

We utilize mostly fairy tales and folktales for the enjoyment of children. The bubbling happiness they get reading, watching, or even listening to these stores engrave themselves into their childhood. Kiyotaka never understood them. Not like he needed to, anyway. He barely could even remember the last time or any time as a matter of fact of being told said fairy tales. There was no need for him to know and study it as hard as he does into his education. Burying himself headfirst into textbooks, articles, worksheets, anything disguising itself as work he had to no, needed to do. He was never bothered that he was three months ahead of his classmates or declined to go out with his colleagues, not wanting to waste his time that he could be using to study. Kiyotaka refused to let himself slip up on his education.

" Um...Kiyotaka, Is everything alright? You seem to be pretty out of it. "

Kiyotaka quickly snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to Chihiro. He and Chihiro had decided to have a study session for their project in their school library. In their World History class, Each student got assigned a project partner to work on and a western topic to study., Kiyotaka and his project partner got their subject: Western Fairytales/Folktales. Other than them two occupying the library, there was Naegi in between Kirigiri and Ikusaba working on their project on western war tactics. Togami and Ludenburg seemed to be bickering on their project, Western Finances. Hagakure and Fukawa, rather more like it was Fukawa doing her work. She was pulling on her hair before going back to flipping through her books. Hagakura was napping on a yellow bean bag that Hope's Peak librarian marks as a safe space for students to use if they ever need a quick break. Kiyotaka glared heavily at Hagakura's sleeping form, his urges were telling him that he needed to wake him up and lecture Yasuhiro on not only abandoning his duties but also leaving all the work on Toko but he had no say. Especially considering it was his very own idea that he shared with the Librarian as well as with Headmaster Kirigiri. Observing first hand how his classmates were doing such unhealthy mechanisms to relax, His idea not only allowed students to be in a calm and quiet area, it also provided students a healthy break. Plus seeing firsthand one of his classmates using his idea made his heart soar enough to allow Yasuhiro a pass. Kiyotaka immediately turned his attention to who else was at a library and noticed Maizono, Ogami, and Asahina talking about their idea for their project. Probably but knowing how Asahina can be, they have been having girls talk. His attention on the three chattering girls dissipated when he heard Kuwata and Owada groaning heavily. Owada had his head planted on the desk, ruining his pompadour while Kuwata was stretching his body on the hard wooded chair he was sitting on. 

Mondo Owada, his Kyodai, sometimes Kiyotaka can't believe how he and Mondo have gotten this far into their brothership sometimes that he feels like he's in a dream and that when he wakes up in reality, Him and Owada will just back to where they first started, Constantly arguing and despising one another. It seemed just like yesterday that Kiyotaka and Mondo's bond began to form. Mondo having just been caught by Kiyotaka skipping class. 

_'Owada, It is disrespectful that you decided to skip class. Rather than using your school time to learn and work on your education, you here out in the hallways where you shouldn't be at all! You're doing such a cowardly action.'_  
_'Oh Yeah? You're calling me a fucking coward? I bet ya I have more balls than you, Mister Moral compass'_  
_'Do Not Mock me now, Owada!'_  
_'Fine then, Prove it, You, me, Sauna room now. We're having a fucking endurance competition.'_

It was hard to believe that within that sauna room that day, Mondo and Himself confided in one another and how rapidly they formed their bond through how well they were similar (and maybe their sweat)

"Kiyotaka? Kiyo, your zoning out again..."

He didn't know that he was so enamored of his reflections on his kyoudai that Chihiro had slapped their textbook that was used earlier by him to study upon on the table that before he could stop himself, let out a scream. 

"Kiyotaka, I'm so sorry, I was calling you to ask a question and well you seemed zoned out so I kept calling yet you didn't answer so-"

"No, it's quite fine, Chihiro. It was my fault for not giving you the attention you needed after all. I apologize you had to do such action on my behalf."  
Kiyotaka could feel his heart race as he could slight whispers and giggles coming from within the groups of people in the Library. Having to forget his fellow peer's as they just defaced him even though he was still around to hear them such foul stuff about him was instinct for him. Chihiro sighed in relief before quickly gathering their stuff.

"Ah! I'm sorry Kiyotaka but today's movie night! I have to get there earlier to set up the projectors and the movies. Are you sure you don't want to join us? Mondo going to be there as well."

Kiyotaka's heart raced even more at the sound of hearing his kyoudai name. As much as he wanted to spend time with his Kyoudai and his peers, he knew better than to be wasting his time slacking off more, not after letting himself get so preoccupied in his thought. As the Ultimate Moral Compass, it was his purpose to guide his classmates into success in their academics. It was hypocritical for him to preach that message when he has just been fooling around. 

"I'm positive. I appreciate the sentiment of you wanting me there however It was already bad enough that I didn't give you my attention when you needed it for our project. The very least I can make it up to you is by completing our project. " 

* * *

Kiyotaka worked in the now unoccupied library as he placed textbooks back into the designated place before pushing the book cart and repeating itself again. Right after Chihiro left the library, the remaining classmates there with him began to pack up their stuff and walk out as well. He can still feel his hair out of his usual style due to his kyoudai ruffling it right before he left out with Kuwata. Kiyotaka finished putting the books about finance that was left so carelessly by Celestia and Togami. _'They most likely didn't want to do such a peasant job'_ He thought to himself as he pushed the rackety cart, he only had several more books to put back before he could go back into his dorm room and continue to add more details into his project.  
He finally made himself into the Fairytale and Folktale section in the enormous library aisle Hope's Peak had to offer to their students. Kiyotaka never entered himself into this type of genre, not like it was necessary for him to anyway. There was no need for him to read books about Magical shoes, beans, a castle, genies, and all that mythical stuff. As he put the heavy book that he and Chihiro had used earlier into its bookend, he noticed that a few books down was a dirty gold color books. Curiosity took over him and before he could restrict his movements, he pulled the books out gently and observed it.  
It was very dusty, Kiyotaka could hold himself no longer as he coughed through the big dust cloud that flew off of the book. Using one hand to keep hold of the book, he used his other hand to grab his pack of small tissues in his pants pocket and grabbed several tissues. As he whipped off the dust off the book, he was able to glance at the book warmly than before.  
The now once dirty gold paint was now much clearer and more appealing to Kiyotaka's eyes, There were little engravings on the cover heading to the spine of the book as well as tiny jewels shards that took several colors. What struck Kiyotaka was that there was no title nor a book summary on the back, not even the author's name was visible. 'I should inform the librarian on this book. It probably doesn't belong here.' Kiyotaka squished the book between one of his arms and chest to hold it in place as he continued to move the old squeaky cart.

Eventually the heavy and thin books that was inside the cart went back to where they belong, Kiyotaka let himself sigh out as he walked out of the library with the strange golden book. Of course, he notified the librarian who strangely yet more was that he was unable to find her in her own domain with a note on her desk notifying her that he was taken a book and will come back tomorrow to _correctly_ check out the book with her knowledge. Kiyotaka kept finding himself enamored with the book and he couldn’t tell why, was it due to the strangely gold color that almost look (and felt) like actual gold? Was it just because the author name nor title of the book was no where engraved or spotted on the book? It almost felt like he was magically being pulled. He let out a laugh at that word, **_magical_**. It was such a word he didn’t want to be used in his vocabulary, it had no purpose nor was it ever needed. Why would you need magic to fix your problems when you can just fix them yourself with hard work? He sneered at that word, it felt like people used that word and magic in itself to get out of their problems the easy way when he had firsthand got through where he is today through sheer hard work. Hard work was something, no mandatory for people to do if they wish to even go as far into the many talents many ultimates had themselves in.

"Hey! Ishimaru, Don’t go down those steps! There we-"

Once more, he was caught being in his thoughts again but rather then a loud textbook being slapped down to retain him back into reality, It was the slippery stairs he could see ready to make a lovely impact with him along with the book. The last thing he could remember before things went blank was him tightly holding the book in his grasp and the instant pain rushing through his head as he heard the bang from his head colliding one the cold tile floor.


	2. A mess for a cathedral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So When it comes to writing Kiyotaka character, it personally hard to due to me and him having such contrasting personalities. But it doesn’t mean I’m going to half ass him, I’ll try my best to write these character as how they portray themselves. Thank you for reading.

_"Father, look! I was able to get my teeth out all by myself!"_

Takaaki smiled brightly at his seven-year-old son and held him close. Kiyotaka was quick to rub his head on his father's chest, repeating the action of said a cat rubbing themselves on their owners. Takaaki enjoyed spending time with his son, many of his coworkers assumed that he would come to hate his son most likely due to the burden of debt forever engraved into the Ishimaru’s name due to his Father's mistakes as the former Prime Minister. He could never hate Kiyotaka, after receiving the news from his then-wife at the time that she was going to deliver their son into their life, he nearly balled his eyes out the whole day and was always seen talking to his son through his then-wife belly. Even when the scandal fell hard and his wife mysteriously vanished, leaving him as a single father with his newborn son, he couldn’t hate the red-eye son both him and his wife brought into the world.

_" Really now? Let me see those pearly teeth you take such good care of now."_

Kiyotaka's smile was enough for him to go throughout the day, even when he has to deal with endless shifts to continue providing his son with the necessity of shelter, food, and clothing which sometimes in itself wasn’t enough. The endless stack of bills left on the kitchen table was a statement on how the scandal has left them in near shambles, but even then, Kiyotaka still kept smiling.

_"Now Kiyotaka,since it’s your upper tooth that came out, do you know what we have to do?"_

_“Throw it up in the air!”_

_"That’s right, you are so smart Kiyotaka. I bet you can even beat your old pop in nearly anything with such a big brain you have ."_

* * *

The stinging pain surrounding his head was the first thing to greet him from his slumber. He could only so little to rub his head injury as he glanced around on where he was. He expected to be on the cold floor of Hope’s Peak stairway or maybe even the nurse's office or better yet, his dorm room. What awaited him however was a field full of flowers. _‘Ah Marigolds, I remember father saying that he used to cherish those flowers’_

It didn’t hit him until he could see the endless Marigolds and other flowers within the fields to realize that he wasn’t anywhere that belonged to Hope’s Peak. His immediate response was to quickly gather his strength and stood up quickly but just like his movement, was rapidly falling back down onto the crushed flowers his body lied upon earlier.

" Ah, I’m sorry for not noticing that you were over here! Here take my hand, careful now though. You had quite the accident earlier"

A woman appeared before his eye, surprising him, to say the least, but not wanting to rude her kind action, he gently grabbed her soft hands as he felt himself slowly rise. He took this time to memorize the woman who showed him such kindness. Her purple hair stood out first, her locks styled into a ponytail that sat perfectly on her head. Her mysterious blue eyes showed as if though they were a swirl of many other colors hidden. Her white dress flew ever so gently with the wind, making her fairly eternal look more of a mythical creature of the sort. 

"Allow me to introduce myself, I’m Masami. It’s an honor to meet you."

Her quiet voice wrapped her grace so perfectly that even though he should be nervous finding himself in an area he didn’t know at all along with a stranger holding his hand, he felt himself unconsciously relaxing and shaking her hand back.

" I’m Kiyotaka Ishimaru! It’s a pleasure meeting your acquaintances. However, if I may ask, Where am I? Surely this can’t be Hope’s Peak Academy."

" Hope’s Peak? What type of name is that? Sounds idiotic.”

A deep husky voice sounding as if they had just woken up fell out behind him. He turned to identify the voice to find a quite dashing man. His tan skin fit quite beautifully well with his purple (Is there a bit of white as well?) hair that like Masami had, was in a ponytail but no longer than Masami herself. He was quite taller than Kiyotaka, almost reaching the same height as Mondo. He had nearly the same build as his kyoudai! The only major difference in him with his kyoudai was the hairstyle difference and his silver-toned eyes.

“Tatsuya! That such a horrendous thing to say to our guest. Apologize at once!"

" What? You should be apologizing to him! You have him in a dress, don’t think I saw you glancing so pervertedly at him.”

Only being informed by the strange man before him, he glanced down hoping to find his white uniform. Oh, how wrong he was. 

"W-what?! Why am I in a dress? This is so unwholesome of me!"

The White dress flowed on his body quite perfectly. It hugged his frame very well, the style of the dress only reached up to his kneecaps before moving his legs to see his military-style boots were replaced by black Mary Janes. He felt ashamed that he didn’t realize that not only was he in the middle of nowhere with strangers (bickering quite loudly may he add) around him but was dressed in such a fashion! This fitted Chihiro style and would fairly natural on them than currently on him.

" Sorry! Usually **she’s** the only one to ever enter inside so I assumed it was her rather than you. Don’t you worry now, I got this! Just close your eyes though, the sparks will get in your eyes."

Sparks quickly swarmed around his body and as the mere warning he was just given, tightly closed his eyes as he felt a big poof of wind swirl around his body. The once white flowing dress that freely moved into the wind was now replaced by his original white uniform. He felt his face flushed in embarrassment as he collectively realized that two strangers saw him in such an immodest set, he couldn’t even begin to think about how rather then the two strangers before him, it was his classmates viewing him in such a vulnerable moment.

" Now then, look at you now! You look like a prince in your uniform!"

"More like a soldier-"

Tatsuya's words were halted by Masami's hand striking his head so fast. Tatsuya glared up at Masami's joyful expression and snarled.

"Sorry about my brother now, he doesn’t know how to act sometimes. To answer your question earlier, your in Eramelle.”

Okay, Eramelle. It finally gives Kiyotaka a clue on where he is, but how did he even get here in the first place? The only thing he could remember right before ending up here was colliding headfirst into the stairs and holding the book. Wait, Where is the book? Kiyotaka moved around to look at the ground, hoping to find the book, it wasn’t on him for sure but he landed up in here then the book should be-.

"I know you must be confused about how you ended up here, so allow us to explain it to you. You-"

"You’re basically inside the book."

"Tatsuya!"

Okay, Kiyotaka has to be dreaming. He must have hit his head super hard and probably gave himself a concussion of some sort. That’s right, he’s going to wake up, be back in Hope’s Peak and it will be all just in his imagination. There’s no way he’s ‘inside’ a book, it’s impossible, Very impossible. 

"Look Kiyotaka, I know this may seem a lot and you just want to go back to where you came from but, hear us out on what you have to do so. My brother and I will explain to you everything so please, calm yourself down."

It appeared if he had no choice but to stay and listen to the siblings, if he can just hear them out and he can go back then he should give them his undivided attention.

"Alright then. Tell me everything I must learn!"

* * *

"So correct me if I’m wrong, I was sent inside the book due to showing such care to it and that the last person to ever enter inside the book was-.

"Her majesty."

"Right, and the last time you engaged with her was near-"

"A century ago."

"And since then up until now, you two have been waiting for her to return. And when I entered into the book, you assumed it was her."

"You pretty much have it down.”

"And the only way for me to exit the book is by entering the stories she has written and just play along with the plot."

"I’m surprised you were able to summarize down like that."

Kiyotaka groaned as he placed his head into his hands. He could feel his body start to shut down, his rapidly moving leg bouncing up and down was already proof enough to show how anxious the scenario at hand was affecting him. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder which caused him to flinch away from the touch, already starting to feel himself enter a sensory overload.

"Look kid, we’re sorry for getting you into this mess. We can see if we can find a way for you to get out this curse or whatnot, just don’t be breaking down on us now. It’s a bit uncomfortable to look at."

Tatsuya's sharp tone hit Kiyotaka harder than usual, most likely from him already entering a meltdown. He can hear the chair scrape on the wooden floor of the cottage they presided in to talk as he assumed Tatsuya was trying to avoid another attack from his sister. He could feel his throat get heavy and dry as he felt tears falling down his face. Kiyotaka was a very emotional person, his father never condone him for it and always told his son to express how he felt freely but on the negative side, many of his experiences of freely letting his emotions led to harassment and judgment. He felt himself slipping into his safe zone, an area he knew deeply that he could take a break and rest his worries. And so he let himself slip. 

"Oh my celestial! Taka, your hair! It’s white and your eyes, Are they on fire? How is that even possible?!"

Masami yelped out as she watched the black-haired teen slump over his chair before rising back up. The pure black hair he once had was quickly changed to a snowy white, his ruby-colored eyes popped out more with the mysterious flame-like appearance but other then the drastic change of looks, his outfit was still fine.

"Taka’s not here right now. The nerd needs a break, jackoff was having a mega tard breakdown. It’s Kiyondo Ishida your speaking to now, you got that grape twin?"

Tatsuya snarled at Ishida's comment and was nearly ready to launch out of his seat but was stopped by his sister. Masami had a blank expression as she stared down with Ishida which gladly stared back before clicking his tongue and turned away.

"I ain’t gonna waste my time trying to speak for the nerd but I got something to say. It's my freaking job to take care of him, I’m the protector in this body we share. If for one damn minute he starts to throw his hissy fit, I gotta come out and deal with the shit. You guys are just gonna have to deal with it."

Ishida's tone was sharp and could be felt more intensely by how hard he was glaring at the siblings in front of him. Masami and Tatsuya turned to one another and almost as if they were having a silent conversation that only siblings would understand, nodded and faces back to Ishida.

"Alright Ishida, you think you and Kiyotaka are ready to enter?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll give a hint to the story Kiyotaka will enter first, It's a famous ballet now but when first performed, failed.  
> Also, the throwing of the teeth up into the air is actually used in Japan. They don't have a tooth fairy so when a kid's upper teeth fall out, throw it up in the air and if it's their bottoms teeth, throw it straight down for straight teeth in the kid's adult years.


	3. Like a swan/ The Swan Lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swan Lake: In this story, I will stay true to the original ballet up until the end.  
> Character Role's in the story:  
> Kiyotaka as Princess Odette/ Prince Kiyotaka  
> Mondo as Prince Siegfried / Prince Mondo  
> Daiya as The Queen, Prince Siegfried mother/ King Daiya, Prince Mondo eldest brother  
> Junko as Baron Von Rothbart/ Enoshima, the evil sorcerer  
> Mukuro as Odile (the Black Swan), Rothbart Daughter /Enoshima Sister

Kiyotaka steadily followed along the dirt path as he held the small lantern with his right hand. A sudden strong breeze through him, causing him to suddenly drop his lantern in favor of tightly wrapping his fur coat around him. His poor father was going to be worrying sick if he knew that his only son was wandering outside the castle, in the cold! But he couldn't sleep and decided a quick solitary walk heading for the lake he found himself visiting on his prince duties should settle him down. The cricket singing their songs was a lovely background noise on his journey before eerily hearing a branch snap behind him. He quickly jolted down to the ground to find his lantern in the night before grabbing it tightly in his grips and rushed out of there, hoping to seek off the danger lurking behind him. However, fate wasn't on his side as he felt himself suddenly stop in a dark mist. What once was Kiyotaka was now a white swan trapped in its previous form.

* * *

#### Act 1

The chattering castle was such an irritating noise for Prince Mondo to relax into, It was his twenty-first birthday as many commoners, courtiers, and fellow other princes and princesses have gathered in honor to celebrate his coming of age. Mondo could only recall several higher-ups in his castle. There was the member of his royal court, Fujisaki Chihiro having a long conversation with his weird and oddly characteristic Harpist, Kuwata Leon. He could bitterly spot Togami Byakuya, a member of the Naegi royal court, sipping on his wine. Mondo's attention came to a halt when he can identify the echo of a glass tapped by a silver spoon. Daiya Owada had his wine glass in his raised right hand and settled the silverware down on the table with his left.

"Thank you all for coming today in celebration of my little brother's twenty-first birthday. I am honored to make my toast for my brother. Mondo, as your eldest and well only brother."

The once quiet crowd let out short giggles and laughter at the eldest ruler before them laughing at his joke with them before turning his attention back onto his brother, both brother's sharing an elated expression.

"May you live your life with good health, May you lead our people with the message you and I have carried on our backs since day one. And most of all, may you be blessed in your seek of love. To my brother, Mondo Owada!"

"To you!"

Mondo groaned as he slammed his face into his hands, his body cringing a bit as he wasn't used to such action. His usual Pompadour that he rocks day in and out, whether he is flaunting around inside the castle or seen outside on his field, shooting archery arrows at any target was now nicely settled into a low ponytail. His brother's enormous laugh vibrating through his body as he was quickly pulled into a playful headlock.

"Bro, did you seriously have to throw me out like that? You out of all our members should know damn well that I ain't looking for fucking love."

"Watch your language now, birthday boy. You don't want to be acting up now, not even when I was about to gift you your birthday present."

Mondo's posture quickly stood tall as he stared at his older brother. His violet eyes almost had the appearance of stars glowing as if he was a dog and just told it was time for its walk. Daiya softly chuckled as he ruffled his brother's hair with a gentle look.

"So you know how your crossbow 'magically' snapped in half a few months ago-"

"Hey! It did-"

"Don't interrupt me now, and that because I'm your nice and dashing brother-"

"Get with it, Daiya!"

"Ugh man, can't a guy get some enjoyment from seeing how his brother reacts to his brand new crossbow?"

"Wait what? The fuck you mean by new crossbow...-"

Mondo's silence was the key to cause Daiya's laughter to echo higher in the ballroom they were residing in. Daiya held out his hands as he revealed the wooden carved crossbow to Mondo. The crossbow was a beauty in Mondo's eye, he could barely keep his eyes off of it as he gently moved the crossbow around to visualize the carvings on the crossbow. Diamonds and markings fitting themselves on the auburn colored wood but the one that stood out the most to Mondo was the scribbled writing engraved 'Crazy Diamonds'

"Bro, I can't, this is your old bow, this ain't supposed to be in my hands and shit. Are you sure you wanna hand me down this?"

Daiya gave a gentle pat on his brother's shoulder as he tried to calm down his brother's nerve from being handed his old bow, his symbol of his high royalty status.

"I'll cut to the chase Mondo, just how you like it. It's about time for you to take my place and get married. I know getting handed this position as king because of our parent's death meant for me to lead until my very own death befits me. I'm about ready to step down for you to take my place. And before you say something about not finding yourself someone to rule with, I have already organized a ball that will take place tomorrow evening. Every princess has been summoned all around us just to for them to be deemed worthy as your wife. And most of all, you have to select that one bride. Just think about it and prepare yourself. I'm not going to cancel this event. Happy birthday, little brother."

Daiya gave one serious look to his younger brother before walking off to engage with the nobles and commoners that had danced themselves around him. Mondo doesn't know how his brother does it. He never even thought of taking his brother's place as king anytime soon nor even began to thought about seeking a bride. A bride, that word struck Mondo like an ice dagger. His brother would think of maybe showing mercy on his brother. After all, He had a ten losing streak! Any princess he ever tried to court was either scared of him or was never interested. There was that Princess Tsumiki who would always ball her eyes out at the sight of him thinking he was going to Brutally abuse her (Apparently she visited a Clairvoyant who told her that her kingdom would become punching bags if they were to ever get married). Then there was Princess Nevermind that rejected him kindly and stated she had her mind set on courting her kingdom's breeder. Most of all there was that experience with Princess Kirigiri who just flat out rejected him (He didn’t even want to court her anyway!). Mondo couldn’t even visualize him with a wife beside him on his coronation day. He can see himself wearing his best coronation robe and suit but the wife beside him was just a faceless mannequin in a gown. It was disturbing to visualize as he felt himself get overwhelmed just thinking about having to find a bride in a day. He glanced up to the several wide windows within the ballroom that the afternoon sky would get him to release his nerves. A flock of swans flew by, catching his attention. Maybe his nerves would settle down if he goes out and hunts? He decides to blow his thoughts off and held his new crossbow tightly in his grasp as he walked out of the ballroom.

* * *

#### Act II

Mondo rode on his horse as he glanced up to the flock of swans above him. The flock seems that they have reached their designation started to dive down into a lakeside that Mondo hasn't seen nor had any knowledge of being there. Mondo halted his horse galloping as he stares in awe at the magnificent swans before his eyes. Mondo felt his heart race as he removed his crossbow from his back hassle. Mondo usually hates hunting, despises though who would hunt for dogs most of all. Dogs are companions! They shouldn't have to be killed for the enjoyment of the sport! But it is in his princely duties to obtain the skills of archery. He carefully dismounts from his horse as he slowly starts to walk up to the swans gliding around the lake. He quietly takes out an arrow and places it in the view of what may be the leader swan. The swan stood tall as it glided around the center of other swans, the white fur it had was so clean that there was no dirt on it. (Wait, does it also have red eyes?)

"I'm sorry."

Mondo whispers to himself as he pulls back the string when suddenly the target he was aiming at began to transform. The water flowed around the swan as it turned into a man. The black-haired male had on a clean white suit but appeared to have no footwear as he walked his way out of the water. The man walked close to a rock nearby the lakeside as he peered behind it and grabbed what looked to be black boots but before putting both one, he made eye contact with Mondo. His ruby eyes peered straight into Mondo with no expression before quickly widening as he attempts to speed walks away from him. (It looked funny though as he tried to walk with only one boot on.)

Wait! Hold up, man. I ain't gonna hurt ya, Stop running!"

"I am not running, I am speed walking!"

"Look just stop running, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna know-how in the hell you turned into a fucking human when you were just a fucking swan earlier."

The man stopped his brisk walk allowing Mondo to catch up to him. Face to face with the man helped Mondo to take in his appearance, the man's red eyes looked enchanted almost as if they shined/glowed, his bushy and quite long eyebrows made him look quite aggressively. The white suit he was fitted in seemed more like a military soldier uniform, and his one covered foot hidden by the black boot.

"So, are you a soldier or a knight or something?"

The man sighed as he grabbed the other boot and slide them on his barefoot. Now having his shoes on, he stood tall and was nearly reaching Mondo's shoulder.

"I'm Kiyotaka Ishimaru! I can't exactly say that I am still a prince due to well my other appearance. The other swans you see before you are my companions, several of them who use to work under me and my father. You see, we are prisoners of a curse that fell before us by the wicked sorcerer, Enoshima Junko. By the strike of sunrise, we have been condemned to take the forms of swans, and only by sunset can we regain our human forms."

Kiyotaka reveals this to Mondo as he begins to tear up. MondoMondo could only do so little to comfort the emotional man, he wasn't good at comforting people. Daiya took that role easily, comforting those who were affected by Mondo. Mondo could only offer Kiyotaka his ear as he continues to hear out what has happened to him and his people.

" The spell can only be broken if anyone professes their love to me and is faithful to that vow. At first, I remained hopeful that maybe one day, someone will find me just like how you have but up until now, no one has ever found us so I began to lose hope."

Mondo felt sympathy for Kiyotaka, he couldn't even begin to imagine how the boy before him had to endure. Turning into a swan by day unable to get help from anybody only to turn into a human by night where the most help needed is gone and no one is willing to help a stranger at night. He put his hand on the boy's shoulder as Kiyotaka raised his teary eyes to stare at Mondo's determined eyes.

"Hold up just a second, I may have just met you like today but I promise to help you! My big bro throwing a ball tomorrow and there gonna be a lot of girls! I bet we can find one that will love you and break the spell, hold up the ball gonna start in the afternoon and end by the stroke of midnight, Perfect you can go! There, Problem solved."

It may have been seeing the excitement on Mondo's word but Kiyotaka nodded happily to the man's words as he smiled widely. Mondo felt himself blush slightly when Kiyotaka suddenly hugs him and placed himself close to his face.

"Wonderful news, indeed! It settled then, allow me to gather your information so, on the day of your brother's ball, I can appear before you and your guest."

The tension suddenly arose when Kiyotaka realized how close he was to the man before him. Kiyotaka felt a bit flushed as he realized that man standing face forward to him as handsome. His violet eye staring back into his blood-colored ones felt like a magical sensation he wanted to feel more in his life. Right as Mondo could inform Kiyotaka more, A wicked laughter screamed itself into the quiet lakeside. The swans around them squawked and screeched as they ran behind Kiyotaka in seek of protection. Mondo, in an unexpected instinct he gathered pulled Kiyotaka behind him as he quickly pulled his crossbow out and stood in a defensive stance. A black cloud surrounded itself in the center of the lake before dispersing to reveal a blonde-haired lady. Her two twin ponytails were accompanied by a completely white bear with dot eyes and a neutral expression on her right, while the left was a black bear with a white muzzle, jagged red eyes, and a wicked smile. The lady was fixing her red robe fitted on her before smiling and giggling.

"Well, look what we have here! Kiyo you never told me that you were bringing a guest over, I would've dressed up better. Oh, wait I can, just a moment."

With the snap of her finger, her red rope changed into a black cardigan over a white dress shirt that exposed the top of her black-and-red bra, a red pleated miniskirt, and mid-sized black boots with platform heels and red laces.

"Anyways so, I hope you guys don't mind but I was eavesdropping on your whole conversation there, and while I think it may be a romantic and wholesome idea, let's get realistic here. No one ever going to love you Kiyotaka. Face it, you're going to forever be a swan and I won't let you turn back, no matter what."

Her smile turned wide as she spun around the two boys, gleefully in her words that struck ill to Kiyotaka. Mondo shook in anger as his hold on the crossbow ready to aim at the strawberry-blonde woman.

"Shut the fuck up! If no one else will love him then I will, I refuse to leave him as a swan by you! Matter of fact, I might as well kill you where you stand, bitch!"

Mondo's crossbow was lowered down by Kiytaka grabbing it. Kiyotaka turned to face him as he shields the lady that was just threatening them.

"You will not kill her! If she ever dies, the spell will not break! Please, do not shoot your arrow."

Mondo snarled as he had to hold the urge from shooting an arrow into the blonde woman's head but dropped his crossbow on the ground. He quickly covers Kiyotaka as the black smoke that previously appeared flew into their faces as a faint 'Junko fucking Enoshima out!' disappeared within the black smoke. Once the smoke cleared, Mondo quickly pulled Kiyotaka face to face him, anger striking upon his face.

"Don't ever fucking do that again, Taka! I could've fucking hurt you or worse kill-"

Mondo's word was quickly stopped as Kiyotaka kissed the inside palm of his hands gripping his cheeks. Kiyotaka looked back into Mondo's violet eyes, his face flushed beautifully on his fair skin.

"I wouldn't want the man who sworn to my curser's face that if no one wishes to profess their love then he will say his love on my name to face the same tragic event I have to experience for the past three years now."

The moment that was originally destroyed by Junko's appearance slowly formed back as Mondo and Kiyotaka's faces slowly start to close in before hearing girls screeching cause the two males to separate.

"Ah I'm sorry, I forgot to warn you. I turned into my original from by the sunset but my companions have to wait until the night sky officially shines."

Mondo didn't even realize that it was no longer the afternoon as he looked up, the yellow-orange clouded sky was now replaced with the dark blue sparkled with white bright stars surrounding the full moon. The girls surrounding themselves with Kiyotaka almost appeared to be the same age as him, there was a blue-haired girl was fixing Kiyotaka uniform while appearing to chastize him, a brown-haired woman was in the arms of a very buff scarred silver-haired woman, and another silver-haired woman with glasses who was silently observing him. The brown hair woman pulled Mondo by his arms as they walked farther in the lakeside.

Throughout the night, Mondo watched as Kiyotaka danced with the girls; Asahina, who had no problem diving into the lake in her clothes, Sakura, who helped give Mondo tips on how to hold his stance, Sayaka who after finding out Mondo's usual hairstyle was the pompadour threaten to cut his head off if she ever sees him rocking it and Peko, who just threaten him with her glare. Currently, the girls were all bundled up asleep to Sakura while being covered by Kiyotaka uniform Jacket, Kiyotaka smiled gently at the scene as he continued his conversation with the man beside him. The more they talk and realized they were quite similar, the chemistry forming within started to grow more and more. Time flew past for Mondo as he was currently holding the black-haired male hands.

"It has been lovely talking to you, Mondo. It wonderful how we are now able to converse with one another now however it's time, the sun is ready to rise for the day."

Kiyotaka rose from his spot next to Mondo as he gently woke the sleeping girls up. Kiyotaka smiled sadly as he started to walk to the center of the lake.

"Wait!"

Mondo's sudden concerned voice made Kiyotaka turned around as he watched Mondo grabbed his arm before kneeling on one knee. Mondo's face was red as he softly leads Kiyotaka's hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I, Mondo Owada, promise you, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, that when you appear at the ball this afternoon, I will devote my love for you to my people and brother. So please, come tonight."

Mondo stared up to Kiyotaka with teary eyes as he opened his mouth, ready to respond but was quickly silenced by a bright light forming around him. Kiyotaka who was now a swan once more waddled his way back into Mondo's hands and he rubbed his head into his palm before slowly waddling back into the lake.

* * *

#### Act III

The guest swarmed inside the well-decorated ballroom happily conversating with one another as they wait to hear the Prince has found his bride to be. Mondo dressed in a Black suit as he currently danced uninterested with Princess Naegi in his arms. He could see in his peripherals, his brother conversating with Prince Naegi who would now and then glance over to where he and his sister were dancing. Princess Naegi made a small coughing noise which gathered Mondo's attention. She smiled as she gently tapped Mondo's shoulder.

"I can tell your mind is off somewhere, have no worries though, I have no interest in marrying you, my folks dragged me here with my brother."

Mondo usually would react to that statement negatively and storm off in anger but he could only feel joy as they both stepped out of their dance position to bow before walking off. Mondo grabbed himself some wine to drink his nerves down but quickly settled down right on time as his older brother slammed into his body.

"How was your dance with Komaru? She seemed lovely and her brother, Makoto’s a nice guy. You guys would get along, you know?"

"Please, as if the guy I punched on his 19th birthday because he accidentally spilled his food all over my crazy diamond coat is gonna want to be friends with me."

Daiya groaned as he ran his hair through his slicked-back hair before slapping his face. His irritation is obvious to his brother and most likely those around to feel it.

"Mondo, you are twenty-one years old, and apparently all these girls before we are not interesting you. Either you trying to get at me by not even trying to look for girls or-Hey! Don’t walk away when I’m talking to you...-"

Mondo removed his brother's body off of him as he walks towards the man he was waiting for the whole afternoon since the ball has started. He stood in front of the white-haired boy that matched the white suit he was wearing.

"Taka, you look so stunning. Wait, did you do something with your hair?”

Taka was ready to open his mouth before was stopped by a blonde-haired woman with glasses and a high ponytail. She adjusted her glasses while she put on hand on Taka’s shoulder.

“It's a customary tradition in his family for him them to dress all out in the same color they wish to fit themselves into. Therefore he added some dye in his hair, I hope you don’t mind it, Prince Owada."

Taka nodded and smiled at Mondo, linking his arms around Mondo's muscular arms and leaning on them. Mondo gently rubbed Taka’s back as he stared at the fiery red eyes that were looking so intensely at him.

"Would you like to have this dance with me, my little swan?"

Mondo bowed down to Taka, holding his left hand out before feeling it intertwined with Taka who nodded at his question. Mondo grinned widely as he pulled his partner into the center of the ballroom. The guest around them watched the scene before them and quietly whispered to themself before glancing back at the prince waltz dancing. Mondo took the lead in the waltz as he could hear the violinist and pianist blend their music to fit the dance. He quietly leaned down and whispered into Taka’s ear.

" Gosh Taka, I can’t seem to get my eyes off ya, you look so handsome, the white look makes you look a bit hot. Heh, imma have to make sure right after this dance, I tell everyone up in here that I want to be with you and you only. Actually, imma do it right now. Can I have everyone attention?!”

Mondo yelled out interrupting the song as he stared out to the crowd hoping to see his brother, quickly spotting him shaking a dreaded-haired man's body as he stares at his brother happily. He turns back to stare at Taka as he put his hands to caress his cheek gently.

" I have decided who I wanna be with and he is here with him, I want you to be by my side Taka so would you do me the honor by marrying me, Kiyotaka Ishimaru?”

The guest gasped at the announcement, not expecting for the prince to choose a male to rule beside with but before they could celebrate or chastise him, Taka removed himself from Mondo’s grip confusing everyone. The blonde hair woman laughed loudly, the silent ballroom only echoed her laughter even more. 

" You hear that Taka? He loves you! Why don’t you show him what he gets for proclaiming?"

Taka was quickly engulfed by black smoke before revealing a short, bobbed black hair woman who had freckles surrounding her face. The blond hair woman quickly removed her ponytail and glasses as she pushed the black hair woman away.

"Of course Mondo, ‘Taka’ will accept your love! However note this, Mukuro is so boring, I think maybe a ‘swan’ will advance your life loudly!"

Junko laughed loudly as once more, black smoke surrounded the two women before magically disappearing. Mondo screamed as he ran out of the ballroom, not hearing his brother call out to him.

* * *

#### Act IIII

Mondo stares ahead as he keeps making his horse go faster. He was so fucking stupid! He should’ve noticed it wasn’t who he desired for when he stayed silent and never reprimanded him for cursing. He fell in love with Kiyotaka and **Didn’t** even realize that the man,well-woman, fuck it! The fucking person in front of him wasn't him, The man he fell for. Mondo recognized the dirt pathway to the lakeside he met his love and quickly dismounted from his horse.

"TAKA! TAKA, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

Mondo screamed around the empty lakeside before hearing the squawking of swans. He immediately ran over to the noise before stopping. The group of swans looked up to him as they dispersed to reveal a swan lied out on the ground.

" nononono, Taka, hey it's me, it’s fucking me, Mondo. Look I’m fucking cursing up a storm man, stop me! Tell me that it’s not princely of me to curse! COME ON TAKA, GET UP!" 

Mondo gently took the swan into his arms as he gently shook it. Mondo could feel his eyes tear up and didn’t stop himself from letting them fall. This was his fucking fault, Kiyotaka put all of his hope, his fucking life into his hands and he fucked it up. Mondo didn’t stop himself from holding the swan tightly to his body as he cried.

“I love you Kiyotaka... I love you so much... iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou... please... don’t leave me...” 

The swans huddled around Mondo as he screamed out into the cold orange sky. The mournful moment was instantly destroyed as the laughter of Junko pierced through the air. Junko was filing her nails as she pointed the filer in Mondo's direction.

"You fucked up man, and here I thought you were smart, I bet it's that weird-ass pompadour you have every day. It gonna crush you lwittle brain,puhuhu." 

Mondo gently put the swan down on the ground before launching at Junko. Junko slides away as Mukuro jumped out and grabbed Mondo's neck, slamming him down on the ground. Junko stands over Mondo as she points the filer over Mondo's neck. 

"Look man, can't we have some fun? I just wanna see the little swan feel despair as he watched the love of his life confess his love to someone impersonating him."

Mondo growled as he spat on Junko's face resulting in him getting kicked in the face. Junko sat on Mondo's chest as she grabbed his face harshly to make him stare into her eyes.

"No hard feelings man, right?"

"Fuck you, kill me where you stand, bitch."

"Gladly."

Junko took out a dagger she had in her skirt, she quickly slammed down the knife but was halted by Mukuro pushing Junko away as she got impaled by an arrow. Mondo pulled himself away as he hears footsteps coming.

"I'm gonna say this one and one time only, stay away from my little brother!"

Daiya yelled as he and his fellow members held their crossbow, Junko hissed as her injured sister grabbed her arm. Junko quickly slapped her as she attempts to regain her weapon before getting shot by an arrow as well.

"That's for ruining my brother's dance."

Junko and Mukuro were shackled up as they were carried away by Daiya's knight. Junko kept laughing while her sister remained silent. Daiya kept an eye on the siblings before turning to watch Mondo slowly wrap his arm around the swan. Mondo softly rubbed the swan before dropping his head. The moon finally rose as the group of swans transformed. Asahina had her head on Sakura's shoulder as she broke down, Sayaka had her hand on Mondo's shoulder while Peko just stared at Taka swan form with tears falling. The girls let out a gasp when Mondo's arm glows brightly. Mondo watched as the swan get engulfed in a bright light before the light dispersed around Kiyotaka. Kiyotaka groaned as he slowly opens his eyes and looked up at Mondo.

"M-Mondo? I thought you were still hosting your ball, I was going to get ready but-"

Kiyotaka was hushed by Mondo kissing him, Kiyotaka having a surprised expression before closing his eyes and kissing Mondo Back. A cough interrupts them causing them to separate, Daiya laughed as he held his hand out.

"So your the one who had my brother lovestruck, I haven't seen him cry that much except for when chuck passed."

"Hey! Chuck was my Baby boy and will always be!"

"Shut up Mondo, I'm trying to introduce myself to my brother-in-law, you should have told me you weren't into girls, I would've gotten all the squires and-"

"That enough!"

Kiyotaka chuckled as he cuddled more into Mondo's side, feeling safe enough to close his eyes because he will always know that his Prince will save him from trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I wanted to stay true to the original Swan lake ending, I felt like the two deserved a happy ending this once. I think when it comes to writing these stories, I gotta take my time because throughout this one I just wrote in one sitting and just said 'fuck it, this is gonna work.' but Thank you guys for reading this far!


	4. Talking To The Shooting Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So school starting back up for me so updates may be a bit slow but I'll still try my best to post these out as quickly as possible.

The first thing he noticed when waking up was the bright light shining in the eyes. Kiyotaka made a quiet whimper as the throbbing pain behind his head grew only strong. He moved his head slowly as he tried to recognize where he was. Okay, he spotted several white curtains, a medicine dresser, and oh, he's in the nurse's room. That answers his question then, however, how did he get here in the first place?

"Oh, Ishimaru, you're finally up. I was starting to get a bit worried when you didn't wake up for at least 3 hours now."

Kiyotaka turned to stare at the short blue-haired boy who pulled back the curtain that previously was hiding him from view. It was Saihara Shuichi, a Class 79 student. He doesn't interact with Shuichi that often unless he has to reprimand him and his Best friend, Kaito from running in the halls. (Rather it seems more as if he reprimanding Kaito who just continues to run and screams 'sorry it's our exercise routine' while Shuichi speed walks and apologizes to Kiyotaka)

"Oh, Saihara, It's nice to meet you. Are you the one who carried me here?"

Saihara rubbed the back of his neck as he appeared to be embarrassed by that question. He goes to sit down near one of the chairs that were facing the medical bed Kiyotaka was lying on currently before turning his attention to him.

"Kaito carried you here. He felt pretty bad because he accidentally broke the wet sign that was near the stair and went looking for one to replace it. I just stood guard to remind anyone who wanted to use those steps but I didn't see you in time to warn you. He felt like it was his responsibility to carry you here since it was his mistake that leads you to get injured, plus I'm not that strong enough to pick you up, ah! Don't take it in a bad way. I just haven't build up enough arm strength."

Shuichi spoke timidly fearing that he may have offended Kiyotaka but Kiyotaka just nodded and hummed in response. Kiyotaka has seen Shuichi struggle when it came to athleticism during one of the Taiikusai they had this year, but with Kaito training with him (He doesn't know that truth to be told, Shuichi's forcing himself to join Kaito in his daily workouts.) he believes that Shuichi will get the right amount of Endurance.

"I see, well then whenever I see Momota in the halls, I'll be sure to give him my sincere thanks!"

Kiyotaka yelled his statement but halted as the throbbing pain returned once more. Shuichi held his finger up in Kiyotaka's direction as he ran out of his peripherals, after a few seconds passed, Shuichi returned with a glass of water in his left hand while holding a pill in his right.

" Here, it's Paracetamol. Tsumiki told me this would help with the pain. She did say she'll come back to check up on you as soon as she was done checking up on another student."

Shuichi held out the white pill in his hand as Kiyotaka gently took it from his hand and whispered a 'thank you' before throwing it into his mouth and taking the glass of water, chugging it down. The door to the nurse's office was slammed unexpectedly causing Kiyotaka to chock in mere shock, Shuichi quickly moving behind him to pat him on the back. Kiyotaka held his hand up to signal Shuichi that he was okay now, he could feel Shuichi's hand quickly fall off his back as he saw his hand go up to stop him from his action.

"BRO! ARE YOU OKAY? I OVERHEARD KAITO TELLING THE NURSE YOU FUCKING FELL DOWN THE STAIRS!"

Mondo yelling usually didn't bother Kiyotaka, but with the headache, he couldn't help but groan loudly in discomfort. Mondo ran into where Kiyotaka and Shuichi were staying, he could even see Kaito behind Mondo, seeming to be on pursuit under his tail. Shuichi moved out of Mondo's way as he walked to Kaito and stood by his side which Kaito didn't mind as he smiled at Shuichi who smiled back and flushed at the attention.

"Hey man, keep your voice down. The poor guy looks like he's in pain, he hit his head pretty hard. I wouldn't be surprised if he has a concussion."

Both he and Mondo tensed up hearing the word concussion that was said from Kaito's lips. Mondo slides his way through to reach Kiyotaka before gently squeezing his shoulder with a worried expression painted on his face.

"Are you okay though bro? We can go and find that nurse so she can get you up and out of here. Just say the word and I'll do it for you."

Kiyotaka shook his head in response to Mondo's words as he put one of his hands on the hand that still has been placed on his shoulders and squeezed it, staring back into the worried eyes that were watching him.

"I'm alright kyoudai. I do have quite a headache yet the medicine Shuichi gave me earlier should help with the pain I obtained from my fall. Let us not bother Miss Tsumiki if she is dealing with another ill student, I can wait for her arrival when she has finished caring for the student."

Mondo grabbed Kiyotaka's hand that was above his and intertwined his fingers with his own before shaping it into a fist. Both males had blushed from that action as Mondo made a noise and let go of his hand suddenly. Kiyotaka hated to admit that he was a bit upset by that action but kept it in his mind. Kaito and Shuichi took this moment to leave the two boys alone but not before getting stopped by Kiyotaka thanking Kaito who just smiled and nodded on his way out.

* * *

"Kyoudai, I am perfectly alright, There was no need for you to skip out of your time watching Movies with our classmates."

Kiyotaka argued fondly with Mondo who just huffed in response. After Kaito and Shuichi left, Tsumiki returned a few minutes later to check Kiyotaka symptoms, as Kaito had said, Kiyotaka had a Mild Concussion and was sent on a 3-day mandatory medical leave until he gets cleared from Tsumiki to return to his classes. Upon hearing that he had a Concussion, Mondo immediately asked if he can help his fellow kyoudai out and here they are now. Mondo having Kiyotaka squeezed tightly around him, arm around his shoulder tightly as they walked their way to the dorm rooms. Kiyotaka smiled softly to himself, he let himself lie his head on Mondo's shoulder who only tighten the grip on his shoulder as a response to Kiyotaka's action. Finally viewing his dorm room in his vision, he tried to slip out of Mondo's grip only to be squeezed more by his kyoudai.

"K-kyoudai? You can let me go now, we have reached my room. Do not worry about me now."

Mondo slightly looked down at Kiyotaka with a worried expression. Kiyotaka sighed as he gently grabbed Mondo's hand that was still gripped tightly on his shoulder. He knows when it comes to Mondo, it's hard for him to leave the people he closes with alone because of his abandonment issues. He can recall when Mondo accidentally scared Chihiro caused them to drop the dumbbells they were lifting on their foot, causing Chihiro's foot to be strained by the heavy pound for a few days. Within those few days, Mondo was always seen carrying Chihiro on their back whether it was to class, lunch, or even the bathroom. Mondo never left Chihiro side up until Chihiro pulled Mondo aside and stated to him that he felt as if though Mondo saw him weak and that he needed to improve on his own to become strong. Mondo did allow Chihiro to walk on their own but was always around watching him just in case 'Chihiro may get tired'

"Promise me as a man that if anything happens to you, you'll tell me? I'll fucking drop everything for you,kyoudai. I don't care if I'm in class, out, hell even with the gang, you tell me your fucking down with something, and I'm on my way."

Kiyotaka's face went serious as he reprimanded his kyoudai for his vulgar language before smiling brightly at Mondo who returned the same expression.

"Of course! But in all seriousness Mondo, don't worry about me too much, you need to prioritize your time wisely with education! Just because I may not be able to attend class, however, that doesn't mean you and our classmates should slack off!"

Mondo groaned at Kiyotaka's lecture before ruffling Kiyotaka's hair as he was attempting to unlock his door. Mondo stopped and removed his hand when the loud noise from the door signaled the both that the door is now unlocked, Kiyotaka felt himself become upset again when he didn't feel Mondo hand on his head but stopped himself from continuing with that thought, This was his Kyoudai! He shouldn't be thinking about such inappropriate things at this time nor with his kyoudai. He opened his door and was about to close it until he felt his door get stopped and opened again by Mondo.

"Sorry, bro! But Kaito told me you were holding this book when you feel, figured you might need it. It pretty fucking heavy though, it better have not ripped my fucking pockets.." 

Mondo muttered the last few words as he pulled out the book from his pants pocket. (Oh right, Mondo hammer pants have such huge pockets within them that he could nearly fit a textbook in there!) The yellow book that was previously in his care before his stumble appeared in his vision, the sight of the book before him caused him to view a flashback of when he was in the book, Him and Mondos faces getting closer, finally locked their lip-

"Bro, you good? Your zoning out on me."

Kiyotaka stopped himself as he grabbed the book out of Mondo's hands and pushed the book tightly to his chest. He gave Mondo a bow before saying their goodbyes to one another. He closed the door and locked it for the night, checking twice to ensure the lock was on before setting the book down on his desk. He still couldn't believe that he entered the book, it had to be a dream or a weird illusion he gathered from his concussion. Kiyotaka rubbed his temples as he felt the headache he had previously forming again, taking that as a sign to put his thought on hold, he went on his way to start his night routine to call today's day.

* * *

Kiyotaka felt the tension hiding in his body relax as he stepped out of his bathroom in his room. The hot shower he had helped relax him and calm his nerves down, he carefully but with enough speed-walked to his dresser, holding the towel that was wrapped tightly around his waist.

"No offense but you should get some new clothes. Do you seriously need to have Ten pairs of the same outfit? Get some new colors in here while you're at it."

Kiyotaka screamed at the deep voice that spoke out as he turned to spot Tatsuya sitting on his desk. Even though the towel wrapped around his waist was tightly secured, he gripped his towel harder. He could feel Tatsuya's eyes up and down on his body before whistling.

"Dang man didn't expect you to have a six-pack. You seemed a bit fragile when we first met."

Kiyotaka flushed as he can recall what he was referring to, the white dress that was fit not too tight but not exactly the type of clothing he would wear.

"First of all, I must ask that you remove your behind off my desk, and second of all, H-H-how did you even get here?"

Tatsuya made an irritating noise as he removed himself from Kiyotaka's desk. Kiyotaka cringed a bit as he can hear the desk make a concerning noise to him before his attention was quickly drawn back to the man in his room. 

"Masumi wouldn't stop bugging me on how she wanted to talk to you again after you finished that story in the book. Said something about how she wanted to know and meet everyone that appeared in the story. I'm gonna assume they're your friends or something?"

Kiyotaka took that statement and ran it into his head, well him and Mondo are kyoudai's but he couldn't seem to state what type of relationship he had with his peers. Tatsuya took Kiyotaka's distressed expression and held his hands up.

"Look you don't need to answer that. I don't need your freaky Ishida's side to bark at me. He did that earlier right before you entered the story."

Kiyotaka's heart dropped hearing his protector alter name being spoken by a man he didn't even know at all other than his name! His kyoudai didn't know about the existence of his alter, he didn't even want to imagine his classmates also learning that personal information. While he did also have DID along with Fukawa, he didn't wish to bring it up considering how Fukawa's protector alter wasn't well the perfect example to be shown to those who knew nothing of DID. Kiyotaka felt himself slip down to the ground as he felt the tears already slipping out. Tatsuya made a weird noise as he walked towards him but quickly backed up when he heard Kiyotaka weep.

"Hey! Don't go busting out crying on me. I'm sorry okay, just calm down for me."

Kiyotaka felt his breathing grow heavy as he tried to calm himself. He started by using the grounding method his father taught him when he got diagnosed with DID by the hospital's psychologist after his protector alters came out from a severe bullying experience in secondary school eventually leading him to get beaten up by his classmates at that time. His father never made him feel ashamed and actively researched ways to help his son. Whenever Ishida appeared around his father, his father would react normally and only said anything if Ishida stayed on alert for longer than he needed to. The memory of his father helped relax him as he can feel his breathing steadily go back to normal. He wiped his teary eyes from his view as he could see Tatsuya staring at him with a mixture of a worried and anger on his face.

"I apologize. Only my father and I know of Ishida's existence so hearing you say it so freely caused me to have a panic response in fear that it may get spread around."

Tatsuya blew a raspberry as he gave Kiyotaka a weird expression he couldn't identify at all. Kiyotaka was still trying to get the hang of reading people's expression and aura around them but it seemed a bit difficult on the man he only engaged within a dream.

"What am I going to do with that information anyway? It's not like I attend your school and spread it for every person to know."

"Wait, can we attend school?!"

Both Kiyotaka and Tatsuya screamed in shock as Masumi's voice appeared out of nowhere. Masumi giggled as she sat down near her brother.

"Sorry for scaring you guys. I figured it was time for me to make my appearance after seeing my brother's disaster attempt at comforting you."

Kiyotaka felt himself go a bit at ease as she could hear the concern in her voice. Tatsuya huffed hearing the insult directed at him. 

"First of all, I just hate seeing people cry, I don't know how to comfort them. Second, no, we're faeries Masumi, we can't enter this school anyways, we would be using so much energy that we would hurt ourselves trying to pretend we're regular students."

Tatsuya and Masumi started to argue in front of him about how presenting themselves in school is damaging for them while Masumi argued on how they can gather clues on the present world. Kiyotaka felt awkward as he watched the argument between the siblings. Kiyotaka coughed to get their attention as he tried to script what he wanted to say to the siblings.

"If I can intrude, So just so I can be certain on what happened today, the book wasn't a dream? It did happen?"

"Well duh, if it didn't, we would be here in front of you."

"In that case, about presenting yourselves, you can present yourselves if you wish in my room where only I can interact with you, I agree with Tatsuya that it's better that you don't attempt to interact as a regular student if it leads to you harming yourselves."

Masumi made a noise before nodding her head. Tatsuya smirked at Kiyotaka agreeing with him as Masumi sticks her tongue out to her brother.

"Then it's settled! We visit you and we'll talk when you're alone! I think it time we leave you to change into some clothes and get some rest."

Kiyotaka quickly covered his body to the best of his ability as he realized he was nearly naked in front of the stranger before him once more. Masumi and Tatsuya stood up as they walked near the yellow book laid out on his desk.

"Alright, Kiyotaka! Goodbye buddy, we'll talk soon!"

Masumi smiled before quickly vanishing from Kiyotaka eye's, sparkles flying in the space where she and her brother were. Kiyotaka gently lifted himself off the ground as he stared out the small window out of his room.

'Buddy? If she refers to me like that, that means we are friends correct? If that seems to be the answer then... I wish, no I know this friendship will work out'

Kiyotaka thought as he pulled off the towel around his waist and put on his pajama shorts and T-shirt that was lent down from his father. Speaking of his father, he should call him tomorrow to inform him of his medical leave from class. Kiyotaka removed the blanket on his bed and lied down, burying himself in his thin blanket. Kiyotaka worried about what may arise the next day, Would his classmates work like they usually did when he was present in class, or would they slack off? He also wondered about his new growing friendship with the siblings he had encounter by fate, would he make a good impression on them or would they decide to leave him alone? He wasn't alone however, he had his Kyoudai. Kiyotaka felt a smile arise on his face as thoughts of Mondo flashed through his head. The last thing he thought of before letting sleep consume him was him and Mondo kissing in the story and wondering if that would ever happen in reality. 


	5. Mysterious Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Tatsuya and Masumi lore in this chapter. Sorry if this chapter seemed very rushed, my laptop crashed twice in the process of typing this chapter. I got so irritated, I just quickly typed everything so if something seemed out of place or very fast-paced, the next chapter will be slower and will touch on the stuff that was just written half-assed in here correctly.

Kiyotaka never grew bored. He always had something to preoccupied him with his time, never the other way around. Kiyotaka has done everything he usually does in his routine but felt off since he wasn't in class at all. Lectured and Forbidden to read or learn anything that may involve more cognitive thoughts by the Ultimate Neurologist, Matsuda earlier who checked in with him earlier this morning before leaving off to attend his studies. Matsuda will check in with him every morning and afternoon within his mandatory medical leave until he was deemed ready to go back. He would usually read his textbooks and study, but that's out of the question for him. He was thinking of a small exercise session he could do but stopped himself when getting out of bed with such severe dizziness that caused him to nearly fell on the floor if he didn't catch himself and gripped tightly on his bed covers to prevent his fall. He didn't get up and eat either. He really should however the dizziness he currently was feeling was enough for him to skip breakfast in general.

"You should go eat something, you know? I don't know what you people eat now at this time, a nice miso soup would set the stomach."

Kiyotaka flinched as the unexpected voice called out in his quiet room. He lifted his head off his pillow and saw Tatsuya attempting to put his hair up.

"As much as I would like to eat, I am rather feeling very unwell at this moment, maybe I will dine in later this afternoon. We should find a way on how you and your sister can notify me that you have entered my room, I rather not have a sudden cardiac attack because you have frightened me enough times."

Tatsuya made a clicking noise with his tongue as he sat near Kiyotaka. Tatsuya moved his head around as he glanced around Kiyotaka's dorm room. His dorm room only consisted of the furniture Hope Peak's already had placed in the room. Living with his father before moving into Hope Peak's, he didn't have much furniture owned by him other than just a bed and a desk he used for his study. He used to own a lamp and a kendo sword in his room but sold them when the rent started to get higher and his father at the time wasn't working.

"Goodness, you need more furniture in here. It so bland and dull in here, I'm starting to get sad looking at this room."

Kiyotaka huffed in irritation. There was no need for him to decorate his room, it wasn't his permanent room anyways. He only had this room for three years of his education in this school before graduating and leaving this room the way it was. He did miss using his Kendo sword, his practice of Kendo ended when he left middle school. Rather he felt there was no need for getting another sword.

"Would you mind explaining why you are in my room? I don't feel rather well at the moment."

Tatsuya got up from his spot and put his hand on top of Kiyotaka's forehead. Tatsuya gave him a look as he stared down at the boy lying down in his bed.

"What? You're sick or something? I didn't feel your face hot or anything."

"I have a concussion. I fell on some wet steps the day I found the book. I would be in class right at this moment however I have been mandated to stay in my room until I have been checked out by the Neurologist."

Tatsuya gave a blank expression before getting up and heading out of Kiyotaka's room. Wait, **heading out?**

"Um, Tatsuya, May I ask why are you heading out of my room?"

Tatsuya groaned loudly, slamming his head on the door. Kiyotaka can only stare at him in confusion as Tatsuya glanced in his direction.

"Well, for starter you haven't eaten, Masumi's going to kill me if she finds out your feeling unwell and I did nothing so I'm gonna go get you something to eat."

"I mean that will be appreciated however do you even know where you will be going?"

"..."

* * *

Kiyotaka carefully walked with Tatsuya down the hallway leading to the lunch hall. Kiyotaka checked his watch, it was currently twelve-fifteen, 5 minutes before lunch starts. Students in Hope Peak's have the option to gather food from the cafeteria served by the ultimates in specialty with culinary and sit within the dining hall or outside but must enter once the forty minutes of lunch has ended. Kiyotaka chose this time to walk out with Tatsuya since students are in their classes and won't notice him with a student they never met. (Word tends to spread pretty fast whenever a new student is entering, regardless of an ultimate or a reserve course student status) Kiyotaka usually grabs a bowl of rice and a few vegetables and sits with Mondo. 

Kiyotaka stomach growled as he could smell the many different types of foods that were ready to be served and opened the double doors of the dining hall, he spotted Hanamura cooking something in a wok pan. Ah he forgot, the chefs are usually an hour early to cook the food before it ready to be served. 

"Tatsuya, do you mind sitting here as I go get us something to eat? I must assume that you're famished as well."

Tatsuya shook his hand in a shooing motion as Kiyotaka took that signal and walked to where Hanamura was just finishing adding the final touch on what appeared to be ribs on the bone before noticing Kiyotaka.

"Ah, hello there, Ishimaru. I'm surprised to see you here so earlier, you're usually here with Owada anywho. What can I serve you today?"

Kiyotaka quickly realized that he didn't ask Tatsuya what he wanted, what if he got him something he disliked? What if it was something he was allergic to?

"Do you have Yakizakana?"

Kiyotaka jumped as Tatsuya was behind him leaning over his body as he stared at Hanamura who had a scared expression.

"Why yes, w-we do. I haven't s-seen you before, may I ask your name?"

Hanamura asked as he pushed the plate of Yakizakana to Tatsuya who took it and balanced it in one hand before turning to Kiyotaka.

"Aren't you going to order what you want now? You said you wanted to hurry up so people don't see-"

Kiyotaka hushed him which caused Tatsuya to glare heavily at him but Kiyotaka paid him no mind.

"I'll just have my usual meal Hanamura."

* * *

Tatsuya groaned loudly and swung his head back as Kiyotaka lectured him on the action he did in the dining room earlier. Not only did he tell Tatsuya to stay in his seat but also not to bring too much attention to himself, presenting himself to Hanamura (Who tend to say more than he needed to) who will surely say something about him. He and Tatsuya currently were sitting outside the school dining hall, he didn't want to eat in the dining hall nor eat in his room so the only option they had was to eat outside. Kiyotaka ensured they stay not too far out of Hope Peak's property but far enough where no one would spot the two unless they were heading to their area. 

"You know I could've just sent us inside the book, that why you don't need to worry yourself about hiding me."

Kiyotaka put down his chopsticks near his empty bowl as he rubbed his temples. It is true, he could've just allowed Tatsuya to transport them into the book but he would have to complete a story to get out, and in the middle of the day doesn't seem a good idea to enter inside the book considering he did have an activity planned in the afternoon. Tatsuya finished with his bowl and settled it down in his lap before lying down on the ground.

"So Tatsuya, mind if I ask a question about you and the book?"

Tatsuya stared up at Kiyotaka before patting the ground next to him. Kiyotaka didn't take the hint until Tatsuya pulled on his arm making him land chest first on the grass. Kiyotaka made a noise as he flipped himself so that he was now lying his back on the grass.

"A long time ago, nearly 200 years ago, Masumi and I were born by our nation faerie guardian, we trained up to 50 years perfecting our abilities on magic before being sent off to do our thing. Masumi wanted to use her abilities on humans to tell stories. Masumi was that kid who would always beg me or anyone to read her any type of storytelling, it's was not a big brainer that she would end up using her abilities for that. I, however, was more interested in combat and used all of my magic into war. One day, an accident happened involving the magic I used up to that caused me to get banished within that field and nation. Masumi didn't mind it at all though and we ended up living our days in Eramelle until we met her."

Kiyotaka listened as Tatsuya spilled out everything about him and his sister. He felt ashamed of himself when he thought of the two as nothing more than strangers when Tatsuya was right here in front of him breaking out everything in his life for him. Kiyotaka can't offer much than just a listening ear and so he did.

"Masumi encountered a half-faerie within one of the many gardens in Eramelle. At first, I reprimanded Masumi for allowing a half-faerie to stay with us, growing up, us full-blooded faeries were told that half-faeries were nothing more than disgusting creatures that needed to be wiped out. But she grew onto me, Masumi and she were very close, almost too close, she doesn't know that I know that she and her majesty had a romantic relationship going on."

Kiyotaka couldn't wrap his head around that information, even in the mystical word, LGBT+ people were living around at that time. He wondered how they were treated within that world. Were they treated with kindness and acceptance or hatred and outcasted?

"Your kind treated LGBT+ people with acceptance?"

Tatsuya gave a confused to Kiyotaka who seemed worried he may have asked a question he shouldn't have asked to.

"What is LGBT? Us faeries were always told it didn't matter who we reproduced or spend our lasting moments with as long as it wasn't a human, we're fine."

Kiyotaka felt a big sigh of relief escape his body he didn't realize he had within him. He feared that Masumi and her lover were chastised for their love of the same sex but were still upset that they would be chastised by race alone.

"Her human half was easily able to blend within the humans and would always give us valuable information on the human world and started journaling down her experiences and stories for her to read to me and Masumi. Masumi loved her stories, always begging her majesty to continue writing down more stores and so she did. She got herself that book and wrote down stories whenever she could. Then one day, she left and never came back. Masumi was devastated, searching for her day and night, even going as far as to reappearance herself as a human to try and find her in the human world but would almost get caught. Masumi had it one day and tried to use Dark magic to find her. The dark magic ritual she did was so powerful for her, she cast a curse on us that kept us locked into the book, only able to enter our world through our mind and can enter back to Eramelle when someone shows the book the same kind of action as her majesty showed us but the curse falls on the person as well, for they open or interacts with the book, they experience the story within the book and can only leave and go back into their world by completing the stories inside the book."

Kiyotaka carefully dissected what Tatsuya had just revealed to him. He was under a curse? It wasn't that bad of a curse as he thought but Tatsuya and Masumi were trapped inside the book? But Tatsuya is outside with him right now and for certain people can see him.

"But you're here outside with me. How are you outside with me at this moment when you state you're trapped inside the book?"

"That's because we marked you as our familiar. When we have a familiar, we can use enough magic to present ourselves around them but if we use too much, we go back into the book and have to regenerate our powers which can take up to a week if we overworked ourselves."

"If that's the case, I don't want you to use up all your powers! Here, let's hurry and enter my room. That way you can reclaim any lost energy you lost-"

Kiyotaka grabbed their empty plates and balanced them in one arm as he used his other to pull Tatsuya off the grass. Tatsuya took a few dishwares from Kiyotaka as they started walking their way into the school. Kiyotaka checked his watch as they walked, it was twelve fifty! They were loitering outside the school for over ten minutes! How irresponsible of him! He going to return the dishware to the dining hall and give himself detention-

"Bro, what are you doing outside your room? And who is this?"

**Oh no.**


	6. Falling Down In The Rabbit Hole

Kiyotaka stared in horror as he watched Mondo glance at him and Tatsuya. His eyebrows furrow in confusion as he removed one of his hands from his pants and pointed in Tatsuya's direction.

"Kyoudai, who's this with you? I ain't ever seen him before."

Tatsuya's face flashed in irritation by Mondo pointing at him. Tatsuya was about to speak before Kiyotaka stopped him.

"Bro! What are you doing outside of your classes? I should write you up detention for skipping!"

Mondo made a noise before removing his other hand from his pants, revealing a hall pass in his grasp. 

"Figured you would say that when I went to go see you. I was gonna check up on you and bring you lunch, I even left out of class 5 minutes early but you weren't in your room. Looked around the whole damn school to find you, missed lunch too."

Mondo rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Kiyotaka couldn't wrap his head around it. Mondo skip lunch to look for him? Mondo isn't as extremely fond of food, he doesn't skip out whenever it's time to eat. Usually, when he doesn't eat, he gets grouchy and snaps more easily. Kiyotaka didn't know wheater he was to feel appreciated that someone was willing to skip their time to eat to look for him or feel like a burden.

"Kyoudai! You shouldn't have skipped lunch! Here, we'll make an exception this one time, I'll write you a pass so once you grab something to eat, you can head back-"

Kiyotaka quickly rushed into the unexpected bright hallway, his eyes didn't adjust on time and he felt himself slowly lose his standing.

"TAKA!"

Kiyotaka felt arms grip on him as he stared at the tan arms weighing heavily on his shoulders. He looked up to identify who they were and spotted Tatsuya staring in confusion before his vision flashed to Mondo who expression was far different than Tatsuya's.

"SHIT! Are you okay, bro? We can take you back to the nurse! Come on, I gotcha."

Mondo grabbed Kiyotaka's arms and pulled him out of Tatsuya's grip. Kiyotaka nearly went with Mondo to the nurse before getting stopped by Tatsuya holding him as well. Mondo's movement stops suddenly as he felt Kiyotaka slip out of his grip. 

"The fuck do you think you're doing with my kyoudai?"

"He said he was going to write you a pass? How will you obtain it when you move him somewhere else?"

Mondo's eye twitched in irritation as he glared at Tatsuya. Tatsuya, on the other hand, seemed bored as he let go of Kiyotaka, who felt confused decided to speak up.

"Tatsuya right! I don't have my pass-book with me however if you follow Tatsuya and me to my room, I can grab it and write you a pass to grab something to eat and go back to class."

Mondo seemed peeved off but wanting to ensure his kyoudai was okay, he followed him along with Tatsuya, rage building up his body by seeing Kiyotaka close with someone he didn't even know or haven't seen around the school. 

"So, his name is Tatsuya,kyoudai? I haven't seen him around the school. What's your ultimate kid?"

Kiyotaka noticed Tatsuya furrowed his eyebrows from the 'kid' remark, Kiyotaka feared that Tatsuya and Mondo weren't going to like one another.

"Ah, Tatsuya isn't an ultimate here,kyoudai! He's visiting me."

Mondo made a noise as he appeared to be thinking about what Kiyotaka said. Kiyotaka can only hope Mondo took it, he hates lying, was never good at it. Mondo isn't very intelligent if he can be honest about him but neither is he's idiotic.

"Wait, I thought the school restricted visitors-"

"Ah! Here we are, Tatsuya you can go ahead and enter my room. I want to conversate with my kyoudai before I send him off."

Kiyotaka yelled out as he spotted his dorm room getting closer. Tatsuya just made a little hum as he walked toward Kiyotaka's door, giving Mondo and Kiyotaka a chance to be alone. Mondo rubbed the back of his neck as he pulled Kiyotaka into a hug, surprising him.

"Sorry Taka, I was just fucking terrified when I was knocking on your door and you didn't answer. I thought something happened to you, I was so close to breaking your damn door down when Chi and Leon pulled me away to go eat something. I couldn't man, I walked around the whole school for you."

Kiyotaka patted Mondo's back as he felt himself get hugged tightly by Mondo. Mondo isn't as clingy as he is right now, he usually acts like this whenever something reminded him of his older brother, oh.

"Kyoudai, did something remind you of Daiya?"

Mondo only dug his head into Kiyotaka's shoulder as his pompadour was starting to pop out of its place. When Kiyotaka and Mondo were starting to very close, Mondo finally revealed about his brother. Kiyotaka can remember the night where Mondo tried so hard to not break down in tears as he confessed the night his brother passed. Mondo and his brother racing, Mondo nearly getting hit by a truck until his brother pushed him aside to save his life but also giving up his own. Mondo shook as he spat out to Kiyotaka that he was a murder and was the cause of his brother's death and finally broke down when Kiyotaka stated that Mondo was no murderer and that his brother would be proud of him on how far he comes along. Even though Mondo seems alright, little things can remind him of his brother leading him to fall into a despairing mood until he calms down. 

"It's just not being able to find you and just knowing that you're still hurt. It just scared me, you need to get a damn phone, you know? That you can text me and I can text you back and stuff..."

Mondo seemed to mutter that last sentence but Kiyotaka paid it no mind as he continues to embrace the tall teen in his arms.

* * *

Mondo walked back into his homeroom after grabbing a small meal to eat. Kiyotaka, after embracing him for five minutes lectured him on missing time he should be in class and sent him off with his new hall pass signed by him. Upon entering, he noticed Chihiro and Leon talking before realizing that he entered and quickly moved their hands, directing him to come to them. Mondo huffed as he walked over and sat down on the classroom chairs and putting his legs up on the desk. 

"What's up, guys? Did I miss anything too serious?"

Chihiro and Leon gave each other a confused expression which made Mondo a bit irritated before they turned to him.

"Wait, you didn't hear?"

Mondo raised one of his eyebrows in confusion as he leaned a bit forward off his chair.

"Hear about what? Spill it out now, I'm getting irritated looking at you guys be all jittery and shit."

"Hanamura was telling people that he spotted Kiyotaka with his 'boyfriend', OW! CHI!"

Leon made a whiney mocking noise before getting lightly smacked on the head by Chihiro as they just stuck their tongue at Leon before turning to Mondo, who felt himself rise in jealousy. 

"It could be just false news though. I haven't seen Kiyotaka at all today, I find it weird that Hanamura spotted Kiyotaka and yet we haven't. Right Mondo?"

Mondo rubbed his temples as he felt them start to pulse heavily, already knowing he was going to gain a headache from this conversation. 

"Yeah, I spotted him earlier today. He was with some fucker named Tatsuya, guy was acting like he was all that and shit. Wanted to beat the fuck out of his face."

Leon and Chihiro made a shocked noise together before pushing into Mondo's personal space, scaring him into nearly falling off his chair.

"Wait, hold up! You spotted the guy with Kiyotaka and you didn't threaten him to stay away? You did that with me when I was listening to you and Chihiro on buddying up with him."

"That's because you were still talking shit about him! How the fuck I was supposed to know you were trying to fucking be friends with him?"

Chihiro quickly slammed something on the desk interrupting Mondo and Leon's argument before directing the attention back onto Mondo.

"Leon does have a point. You're always scaring someone off whenever your with him, People have been calling you his 'big guard dog', I'm surprised you let this guy be around him and not do anything to him."

Mondo didn't know how to respond that, how the fuck was he supposed to know that that guy he was hanging around his ~~Taka~~ Kyoudai was also apparently his "rumored boyfriend", He wasn't even at fucking lunch to learn about it!

"Well, when I was with bro, they didn't act lovey-dovey. Beside's you know how the fuck Taka gets with his education! He's always so serious and giving those couples making out in the dirty ass hallways detention, that would be hypocritical of him to do that and not tell me! Yeah, He would've told me if he was dating someone which he didn't! so there, THERE NOT FUCKING DATING!"

Mondo yelled that outgaining the attention of his other classmates, Mondo made nearly what sounded like a growling noise to his classmates who quickly turned their attention away from the pissed off boy. Leon and Chihiro, while there used to Mondo yelling out in nervousness or anger, they still jump every time at the sudden change of volume.

"Oh, you guys are talking about Kiyo and his mysterious man? Man, you won't believe what I predicted about them."

Yasuhiro jumped into the conversation as he sat down right next to Leon who gave him a fistbump. The last thing Mondo wanted was to hear Yasuhiro blatter on his 30% predictions that half of the time doesn't happen.

"I predicted that he and his mysterious man will slowly start to fall for one another, there not dating but they will get there."

Okay, maybe Mondo did want to hear what he was saying. Leon and Chihiro seemed engrossed in Yasuhiro's predictions but Mondo just only seethed more as he was hearing all the yappy stuff being said about his bro.

"Nah, man, there's no way in hell Kiyotaka's gonna ever go out with that fucker. He acted like he didn't give a fuck about him."

"Wait, so Kiyotaka wouldn't go out with him because of personality-wise? I thought, also because you know he's a dude and doesn't swing that way?"

Mondo paused on that statement, he didn't even know if his bro swung that way or not! He never shows any interest in girls nor boys at all, It always seems like he doesn't have any interest in dating at all. Mondo couldn't understand why he felt upset by that thought. Right as it seemed that the three people at the table were ready to dissect more information on the boy, their English teacher entered inside the classroom, stopping everyone's conversation as they walked back to their respective desks. Mondo internally felt his mood drain even lower. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Wait, There are animated fairytales out here?!"

Masumi yelled out in excitement as she slammed her hands on Kiyotaka's desk, scaring him in the process.

"Yes, I believe there is Disney, Studio Ghibli-"

"Let's start with Disney! I wanna see them!"

Kiyotaka signed as he set down the puzzle piece he was attempting to place. Kiyotaka stared at his watch before hearing his door gets knocked on, He quickly turns to Masumi but all he got was sparkles on his face, the door knocked again as he quickly got up and unlocked his door opening revealing Chihiro holding several stacks of paper.

"Oh, Chihiro! It's a pleasure seeing you, Is that the work I missed today? here, let me hold that for you."

Chihiro gave out a small thank as he watched Kiyotaka walk back into his room and placing them down on his desk before appearing in front of Chihiro.

"Kiyotaka, I wanted to let you know that our professor extended our project deadline since he heard you're on medical leave."

Kiyotaka relaxed a bit hearing that, he was worried that he was leaving Chihiro to do all the work by themselves. Speaking of Chihiro.

"Chihiro, Can I ask you a quick favor? I want to use a computer for our project but I don't own one and I'm not as tech-savvy as you so I was wondering if you can suggest me a laptop to use?"

"You mean you want to lend one of my laptops? Of course! I have a much I no longer use, Just ask me for any help!"

* * *

Masumi and Tatsuya were laying on his bed as they were engulfed with the current movie being broadcasted on the laptop. (Tatsuya seemed uninterested at first but quickly was watched along with the movie) Kiyotaka smiled at the sibling's interest before a question popped into his head.

"Masumi, Tatsuya, is it possible to add stories in the book?"

Masumi quickly shot her head up and nodded enthusiastically before returning her attention to the movie that was playing. With that answered, Kiyotaka had an idea of how he can pass his Medical leave if he was unable to enter class. After all, it would be good training for his writing skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disney Time! This time this story will involve “Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise.”


	7. A Magic Ride/ Aladdin AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aladdin AU: This story does take notes and goes along the Disney version of Aladdin however I added my own twist and plot twist. Certain plot points are not related to the original Aladdin tale, just wanted to make the story interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mondo Owada: Aladdin  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Jasmine  
> Takaaki Ishimaru: Headguard  
> Toranosuke Ishimaru: The Sultan  
> Leon Kuwata: Abu  
> Chihiro Fujisaki: Carpet  
> Yasuhiro Hakagure: Genie  
> Nekomaru Nidai: Guard  
> Junko Enoshima: Iago  
> Izuru Kamukura: Jafar

In the quiet town street of Agrabah, commoners scurried themselves to market stalls purchasing their needs and conversation before quickly hiding for shelter. A man with a brown-black toned pompadour with a red fez that wasn't strangely falling off his pompadour, a purple, sleeveless vest, and baggy, cream pants was zig-zagging through many of the people who didn't move in time. He turned his head behind him as he watched a club of royal guards appeared behind him, chasing him as they pushed out of their way, eager to obtain him. Mondo quickly spotted his usual shortcut on these occasions and skated on the ground into the tight alleyway before popping out into another street corner.

"There he is! Get him!"

Mondo cursed loudly to himself as he flew into yet another crowded street market. Okay, he understands why they chase him every day, he is stealing from market lenders and they also need to make a profit but Mondo isn't going to let him and his members starve off in the street. It's not their fault that half of his members are orphans and have no other family to rely on or just straight up poor. The Sultan should be taking better care of his people, not allowing them to starve in poverty! Mondo doesn't know much about history or politics, not like he needed to, not attending school as he went on cruises with his older brother and his crew to find food that could last them the week at most. Unfortunately, when Mondo was 13, his brother saved him from getting caught by the Royal guard but at the price of giving himself up to be executed the next day for their crime. After that incident, Mondo became the head leader of The Crazy Diamonds, those who knew them were folks far off into the poverty line. Everyone praised Mondo and his members as they go out to bring food for the starving and try their best to take articles of clothing as well but most often, they come empty-handed in that department. Mondo huffed as he finally started to recognize his residence as he slowly glanced behind him, no royal guards. Mondo whooped loudly signaling those in the area of his arrival as they cheered by his return call. Mondo may be a 'street rat' by those who didn't understand his situation, he didn't care as he knew deep down, his brother would be proud of him.

* * *

The sultan sat beyond pissed in his throne room as his head of the royal guard along with several other guards kneeled before him informing him of yet another criminal escaping from their grasp yet again. Toranosuke Ishimaru slammed his hand as he glares at the head of the royal guard.

"Leave us at once."

His bitter voice carried through the throne room as the guards quietly yet hurridly exit out. Toranosuke stood up off of his throne chair as he walked forward to the man still kneeling before him.

"Get up now and look at me."

The grey-haired man with his grey eyes stood up to the sultan and stared eye to eye with him. His thick eyebrows furrowing as he seemed to be holding back his emotions.

"Explain to me why it is so hard for you to catch one little thief, isn't your job as my head of the royal guards to capture those who are stealing?"

"Father, please understand-"

"Silence! I will have no failure of a son to explain to me what he's lacking in his job. Not only have you failed me in your royal duties but you're failing me as my head guard."

Both men glared heavily at one another, the tension in the room raised tensely heavy that anyone who may have stepped foot would feel the anger and hatred both men had within for one another. The grand hall door slammed into the wall, snapping both men as a girl with two braided hair stormed herself into the room.

"Ah! Princess Fukawa, what are you doing rushing so soon? Isn't Prince-"

"A-absolutely not! H-he not-thing more t-then j-just l-like all them-men I-I have to deal with! G-good luck ma-marrying him off!"

Princess Fukawa stuttered as she ran off sobbing. Both men quickly noticing her bottoms off her skirt appeared to have been ripped off (more like it look as if though, chewed off.) Toranosuke furiously growled as he stared at the grey-haired man who seemed to have a worried expression.

"Kiyotaka must better have a good reason on why he's rejecting every single suitor I have sent for him. Hurry and lecture the boy. I'll be in my chambers, and do not disturb me."

The grey-haired sighed as he walked off to where he knew the boy would reside himself. The man had to quickly adjust his eye to the bright sunlight shining on his face as he stepped outside to the royal garden where he knew the boy would be. The boy, Prince Kiyotaka, appeared to be staring at himself in the reflection of the water fountain before noticing the head guard's presence.

"Oh, Takaaki, you would not believe her! She was nothing more than a frantic obsessor over that Prince Togami. When I asked her politely if she could halt on speaking of his name because I rather have an unpleasant memory with him, she lashed out that I was just like all other men she has met! Such inappropriate action!"

Kiyotaka fussed to himself and Takaaki as he stared at himself in the water before turning away, not wanting to see his face. Takaaki sat down next to Kiyotaka and patted his shoulder, wanting to bring comfort to the boy.

"Kiyotaka, The sultan is upset that you have been rejecting girls. This must have to be the twentieth girl you've sent away."

Takaaki can see the disappointment in Kiyotaka's eyes before hearing a growl behind the fountain. Takaaki didn't need to worry nor be on his guard as Kiyotaka's Tiger, Ishida, appeared to come out a bush. Takaaki quickly noticed the fabric in Ishida's mouth that match the ripped fabric of Fukawa. 

"Ishida ripped off part of her skirt fabric. I'm assuming you were stressing badly to the point Ishida had to come out and attack."

Kiyotaka nodded as he petted Ishida's forehead, who seemed to enjoy the attention he was receiving, and placed its head on Kiyotaka's lap. Takaaki wanted to embrace the boy he cared deeply for but he couldn't. It would put Kiyotaka safety in danger if he knew so his only option was to watch Kiyotaka sadly. 

"I understand the law and my duties as the prince. I have to be married by next birthday nevertheless I try Takaaki, I genuinely try to interact with the woman's the sultan send for me to be betrothed to, yet I can read from them that they don't wish for this. Takaaki, I-I want to be married by love, these girls aren't interested in that, half of them are forced alongside by their rulers and others want the title. I'm such a bad prince."

"Kiyotaka..."

Takaaki nearly broke his self-restraint to hug Kiyotaka but was stopped when hearing a staff tapping on the ground, gathering both him and Kiyotaka's presence. It was the Royal Vizier, Kamukura along with his parrot flying around the area before settling down on his shoulder. Kamukura raised one eyebrow at the two men before him before returning to his nonexpressive position.

"Takaaki, It's time for the prince's afternoon duties. You should go ahead and carry on with your duties as the head of the royal guards."

Takaaki didn't want to leave Kiyotaka in his state however there are duties and laws he must follow. Disobeying his duties is enough of a crime to be executed by ~~his father~~ The sultan. Takaaki gave Kiyotaka and Ishida one last rub before walking out of the gardens. He wishes that he can give Kiyotaka his happiness, it was in his blood, after all, to care for the boy.

* * *

Mondo dropped on his makeshift bed, his body aching from all the movement it had to endure today. Mondo could've been relaxing as soon as he finished his daily walkthrough ensuring the folks in their little town had food to last but one of their folks, Leon, attempted to pick-pocket a princess passing by the regular busy street leading him to get attacked by her with 'sharp objects' as he was left to play the nurse in bandaging and stitching any wounds that resided on him. Mondo rubbed his face with his hands as he looked out the big hole in his building, the sunset brought out the big palace like a perfect drop. As a kid, Mondo always wanted to be a prince, live lavishly with his brother as they just live like the riches. Mondo stared at that palace and told himself, one day.

* * *

Mondo blended himself in the once crowded street market as he and Leon attempt to steal several loaves of bread from a nearby baker stand. Mondo could hear several padders as he noticed several of his folks kids playing around an apple stand, one boy seemed as he wanted an apple. Right as he was going to grab an apple, a man in a brown robe grabbed the apple and bent down to the boy, handing him the apple and smiling as the boy ran off with his apple. The man robe hood fell off, revealing the physical appearance of his face, the man had short black hair with matching colored bushy eyebrows set on his pale fair skin. His red eyes nearly match the same shine as the apples near him but they shined brighter. The man was attempting to place his hood back on before his arms were snatched away by the angry market man. 

"You there! Aren't you going to pay me for that apple, boy?"

The man struggled as he tried to remove the angry market man's hands off his wrist. The market man's hands were huge on the man's wrist, it nearly looked like he was going to bruise it.

"Let me go, that boy was hungry! You can tell he hadn't eaten at all! The boy was famished, it's within our human nature to take care of one another."

"Yeah? Well, I'll take care of you, I'll take those thieving hands of yours!"

The man screams, grabbing the attention of the commoners around him as he once more attempted to remove himself off out of the grip. Mondo didn't notice what he was doing until he felt his fist colliding with the market man's face and grabbing the other boy's hand as they ran off. Mondo cursed to himself as he heard the man call for the royal guards on them. He quickly slides himself and the man still in his grasp into a tight alleyway, the man didn't seem too athletic, he could hear the man slightly wheeze as they ran but he kept running, holding onto Mondo's hand. Mondo kept dashing through the streets, only slightly looking back to ensure the man he saved was still in his grasp. Before Mondo knew it, they reached where Mondo called home. Mondo and the man stopped running once they entered inside the building as they attempted to catch their breath.

"You.. must.. be.. a foreigner...., let me tell you one thing.., they don't feed us, poor folks. They see us in rags and dirt and will just throw spit and garbage at you."

Mondo sat down as makeshift bed as the men wandered around his room, looking at nearly every nook and cranny. The man sighed before sitting down near Mondo.

"I haven't seen such cruel action before. I don't understand how did this happen, The sultan told us that things were fine-"

Mondo laughed at the statement which only made the man before him even more confused about the situation he was engulfed in. 

"The sultan lies to everyone on how this is the best magical royal territory! I wouldn't be surprised he lied to other royal territories about how things were fine here when in reality, the kingdom is some shit."

"I- I don't understand, the sultan can't keep doing this...and to think he hid this from me." 

Mondo couldn't hear the mutter from the men but he could hear the pain coming from his mouth.

"Trust me, I wish I were you man, I really wanna be-"

"Free."

Mondo and the man stared at one another in shock as they said the same word together. Violet's eyes stared heavily with ruby eyes as they were able to read each other emotions. Mondo felt once more unconsciously moving towards the ruby eyed man who returned the same action until they got interrupted by Leon panting and shocked expression staring at them.

"The... royal..guard...run!"

Leon quickly ran with Mondo to a window hole before jumping off. Mondo turned to the ruby-eyed man whose face was turning a bit blue and was sweating. Mondo held his hand out in front of the scared boy, snapping him out of his zone.

"Do you trust me?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, do you trust me?"

The man took a glance at Mondo's hand before gently taking it as Mondo wrapped his body around him as they jumped off right as the door to the place they were previously in exploded off the hinges. Both Mondo and the man in his arm tightly grabbed onto one another as they felt the intense gush of wind surrounding them as they finally landed on what felt like a sandhill. Mondo attempted to help the man get out of the hill but was caught by the back of his vest by a Royal Guard, Nekomaru he believed was the name. He noticed Leon rounding the corner as five other royal guards attempted to catch him, that scene putting a smirk on his face. Leon was a very active kid, Mondo knew to himself that Leon would easily slide out of his chase. His attention on Leon's chase was interrupted as he heard the man before him struggling once more as the guards had him down on the ground.

"Let him go! You want me!"

Both men screamed at the guards who just chuckled as they forcefully pulled the ruby-eyed man up. 

"Well, men! We caught two thieves with one stone! And if it isn't Owada, we have the perfect cell for you."

Mondo growled into the guard's face that he didn't know as they started to pull him away. The ruby-eyed man had enough strength to pull himself out of the guard's grasp that was holding on to him as he took off his robe.

"As the Prince, I order you to release him at once!"

"Prince Kiyotaka!"

"The prince?"

Mondo stared in shock as the man once outfitting a robe was now in a white loose tunic shirt with matching puffy pants. The prince stared at Nekomaru as he started to slowly drop Mondo on the ground before tightly holding Mondo in his grasp. 

"I'm sorry, your highness, however, I've been assigned by Kamukura to follow this order. You'll have to take it up with him."

Kiyotaka's eyebrows furrowed intensely as he watched the guards drag Mondo away, bowing as they left. Mondo watched as the boy muttered something but was forced by one of the guards to look away.

* * *

Kiyotaka stormed up to Kamukura who had a quick flash of nervousness before it went away. He bowed at Kiyotaka who was fuming at the sight of him. 

"Prince, how may I be of service to you?"

"The guards took a boy I had encountered in the market, stating it was your orders. "

"Indeed it was, besides my prince, the boy was a criminal."

Kamukura attempted to walk away from the Prince but was halted once more by the Prince.

"What was his crime? He seemed nothing more of a gentle soul that was neglected by us!"

Kiyotaka yelled into Kamukura face, his pale fair face turning red nearby his eyes and cheek. Kamukura stared directly into Kiyotaka's eyes, neither man looked away.

"He was nothing more than a kidnapper who kidnaped you. You know when your grandfather, the sultan, found out you weren't in the palace, he nearly killed your head guard. I won't be surprised if that boy and your guard will be executed."

Kiyotaka gasped as he collapsed to the ground. He couldn't believe it, not only was the man who saved him going to get executed but Takaaki as well. All this happened because he ran away, he regrets doing so if it meant for the safety of Takaaki and that man.

* * *

Mondo made a groan as he was thrown into a dark cell, the slamming of the cell door echoed into the empty cell. Mondo crawled his way to the cold stone wall as he felt his body give out all its energy. Mondo couldn't believe it, he met the prince. He met the fucking Prince! Prince Kiyotaka, god, Mondo knew of the prince's existence but no one knows how he looks except for the royalties that were supposedly visiting the area. Kiyotaka was stunning, his ruby eyes that were engraved into Mondo's thoughts and when their faces got close. His thoughts were quickly interrupted as he heard his cell door open and a grey-haired man got thrown in the same way he entered the cell. The grey-haired man coughed heavily as he attempted to get off the ground but struggled to contain his balance. 

"Hey, man. Do you need help? You look like a snail trying to crawl after being stomped on."

The grey-haired man huffed as he once more attempted to get up. He had his knees off the ground before colliding once more on the ground. Mondo couldn't watch the old man struggle to get up so he slowly got up from the wall he was lying on and squatted down to the man.

"Here, just grab my shoulders, I'll lift us. An old man like you struggling is just depressing to look at."

Mondo heard the man give out a wheezed chuckle as he slowly lifts both of them. It was hard to contain their balance with their hands being cuffed behind their back but Mondo had enough strength in him to support them. Once both men were up, Mondo glanced at the man leaning on him. The grey-haired male looked bruised up badly, Mondo couldn't tell very well since the cell was dark with only a few peaks of lighting entering. The light finally moved towards them, giving Mondo a good look once more, indeed, the man was bruised up. He had a black eye with scruff marks around his face, his royal guard clothing looked scruffed, wait, royal guard?

"The fuck? Why is a royal guard like you doing in here?"

The man sighed as he made a slight squirming movement on the wall, probably not expecting someone to notice his job attire.

"I don't think I can say my crime to a criminal, I know who you are, Owada. My men always come to me stating that you always get out of their grasp. While I don't approve of your actions, I understand your struggle, thanks for helping me."

Mondo muttered as he stared up at the cell window, he never expected to hear that from a royal guard. He was always told by royal guards that he was nothing more than a street rat that was going to get caught in a rat trap one day. To hear a royal guard say that, left him confused. A tapping noise on metal rang through the tiny cell room as they looked up to where the noise was coming from.

"Leon! Down here! Hurry up and get down here, help us out!"

He heard both Leon and the man mutter 'us' but paid no attention to it as Leon quietly pulled the bars off the window before jumping down. Leon laughed quietly as he walked up to Mondo, pulling out a small set of tools. 

"They never learn to replace these bars man. They're lucky they handcuffed your hands otherwise you could've easily pulled these bars and get out."

Mondo's hands were now free from the handcuffs, now able to rub his wrist to relax the discomfort on them. Mondo pointed one of his fingers to the royal guard next to him, watching the two criminals. Leon finally noticed the man along with his attire.

"WHAT! Why do you want me to free-"

Mondo slapped his hand onto Leon's mouth to prevent his scream echo through the cell. Once Leon seemed to calm down, Mondo released his hand from Leon's mouth, not before whipping his hands on his pants.

"Look, what other reason would a royal guard be in here?"

Leon's eyebrow furred as he took in that thought before groaning and walking towards the royal guard.

"If I unlock this man's cuffs and he rats us out, I'm killing you, Mondo."

"You've been saying that for the past two years. Hurry the fuck up, we don't have all day."

Finally, the man's cuffs were off and Leon placed his small set of tools in his pockets. Mondo held his hand out for the man, who grabbed it slowly and lifted himself. The man opened his mouth but was stopped as they heard their cell door open and a man laughing.

"I'm surprised, Takaaki. I never expected you to take help from street rats."

The cell quickly turned cold and sour at this man's presence. The long-haired man walked into the cell and stared at the three men before him, a parrot landing on his shoulder. The long-haired man smirked at the sight of Takaaki's red face.

"You are quite lucky that I spotted your men attempting to escape. If it were Nekomaru or any other royal guard, they would've pushed your execution from tomorrow to this instant. Now, I can assist you three with escaping out of the palace if you assist me on a quest as well."

Mondo felt confused and slightly angered by the long-haired man before him. He could tell off the bat the man staring them down like meat was giving out bad vibes, but his interest peeked at him stating he can help them escape. 

"There's a cave I've been seeking for a while. Filled with treasures beyond anyone's dreams, many tales would say. I suppose you men know of the golden rule, they say whoever has the gold gets to make the rules."

"So you just want us to go cave hunting?"

"Of course, do we have a deal?"

* * *

Mondo's arm burned as he pulled on the horse that had the long-haired man on it. Leon and Takaaki seemed just as tired as Mondo, walking the same length as Mondo but having less endurance than Mondo. Mondo stopped as the sand rubbled beneath him as the sand formed into a tiger head, Mondo stared in wonder at the cave.

"There it is boy, enter in and find me the lamp. Any other treasures are yours."

Mondo walked towards the cave slowly, the cave opening up as staircases appear in front of him. He turns back to Leon and Takaaki, Leon shaking a bit as he tried to rub it off as the cold when Mondo knew he was scared shitless. Takaaki had an expression Mondo couldn't tell but the old man seemed just as worried as his friend. Mondo gave them a quick nod as he began his descending on the staircases. Gold items flashed in every direction as Mondo finally landed himself on the bottom steps. Mondo whistled at the sight of gold coins pilling up in hills.

"I bet just a handful of this shit is enough to send that sultan running to the damn hills."

Mondo continues his journey in the golden room but halted when he heard several of the coins fall onto the ground. The cause of the movement of the coins appeared to be a green carpet, Mondo glared at it and slowly moved his head but through his peripherals, he noticed the green carpet moving behind him, almost as if it was following it.

"What the fuck?!"

Mondo screamed at the movement of the carpet, the carpet seeming to jump as it floats away. Mondo started in horror before getting a sudden thought.

"Aye this is going to sound crazy, I mean I'm talking to a fucking magic carpet and shit. You wouldn't know where a lamp is in this cave?"

The carpet floating to Mondo slowly as it moved its head in a nodding motion before flying ahead of Mondo. The carpet made motions for Mondo to follow, Mondo just couldn't wrap it around his head, he's following a damn carpet around the cave. _' But it's better than nothing, I suppose' ___

__  
_ _

They eventually pass through a long cave until they emerged in a giant underground cavern. In the center of the room was a tall golden pillar with staircases going around it. Mondo stared up at the golden pillar and noticed a bright beam of light.

"Alright, this must be where the lamp is. Thank you bud, wait for me while I get the lamp." 

Mondo dashed his way through the path as he quickly sped walked up the stairs. He finally reaches the lamp, its golden coat shining brightly into Mondo's vision, blinding him as he bumps into a statue behind him. A gem falling out of the hands of the statue, grabbing Mondo's attention as he kneeled and picked up the fallen gem. There was rumbling as the cave began to shake.

"Infidels!"

A voice roared into the cave scaring Mondo. Mondo dropped the gem and quickly wrapped the lamp into his hands as he scurried down the steps. The green carpet waiting for him moving frantically as Mondo ran along with it before jumping onto the carpet.

"Hurry! Let's get the fuck out of here before the cave squashes us like damn bugs."

The carpet started making sudden dives and turns after cave after cave as they avoided boulders and lava that was starting to form. The entrance Mondo entered showed up, Mondo tightly grabbed onto the carpet as it slung straight up the rocky wall but an unexpected rock fell out the wall and landed on the carpet. Mondo launched himself onto the wall as he attempted to climb up.

"FUCKING HELP ME HERE!"

Mondo screamed as he viewed Leon and Takaaki popping out and holding both their hands out for Mondo to grab his hand. Mondo quickly grabbed onto Leon's hand first before grabbing Takaaki.

"Quick, hand me the lamp! That is weighing you down!"

The long-haired man screamed as he pushed Leon away as he held out his hand, Mondo reaches in his pants and pulled out the lamp. He hands the lamp up with one hand as he felt Takaaki pulled him up. Once nearly up, He was quickly pushed back down as he witnessed Takaaki getting kicked by the long-haired man. Takaaki lost his balance as he could've fallen to his death if Mondo didn't quickly grab him with one of his hands. Leon quickly pushed the Long-haired man as he once more held his hand out for the two men in the mouth of the cave to get out.

"I gotcha guys, just hold on!"

Leon screamed as Mondo felt his body burning in pain, his attempts to not only hold on to Leon's hand but also keep Takaaki from falling. Before the three men could stop it, the long-haired man gathered enough strength and pushed Leon off the mouth of the cave. The three-man fell into the cave, right as they nearly landed on boulders, the green carpet breaks free of the boulder it was underneath and catches the three-man.

* * *

"Hey,Mondo? Mondo, get up."

Mondo groaned as he felt his body slowly rise, he slowly peered down and noticed the green carpet lifting him. The immediate sharp pain struck him through his head, the pain was enough to dizzy him and stumble around before being held by both Leon and Takaaki. He waited until the dizzy spell passed before glancing up at the once open mouth of the cave. The entrance was now gone, only a rocky wall near where the mouth was.

"Damn it! We're fucking trapped. That son of a bitch tricked us! He's probably long gone with that damn lamp."

Leon made a 'tsk' noise as he grabbed inside his pocket to reveal the lamp. Takaaki stared at shocked as Leon gleefully held the lamp.

"How?! I saw you handing the lamp over to him, how did you-?"

"We're thieves."

Mondo chuckled softly as he took the lamp from Leon's hand and observed it. The lamp was dusty, to say the least. It looked as if it was a common lamp, nothing too special about it to gather any attention. He turned the lamp carefully on its side and noticed small text-like carvings.

"There some weird-ass writing on here, I can't make it out too well."

Mondo gently rubbed his hands against the surface of the lamp as he wiped the remaining dust. As the cloud of dust flew off, the lamp started to suddenly shake in his hands, scaring him to nearly drop the lamp but decided against it as he held the lamp. A brown smoke appeared out of the hole of the lamp as it flew around the three men before exploding in the air.

"Godness! Being in there for nearly ten thousand years does something in your neck."

The three-man stared at the brown-dreaded hair man (snake thing?). The brown-skinned man rubbed his hands on his neck before rubbing his stubble in a confused movement. 

"So let's see, there are three of you guys but which one of you guys rubbed my lamp?"

Leon quickly pointed in Mondo's direction as the brown-skinned man flew into Mondo's personal space. He grabbed Mondo's hand and shook them happily.

"Hey man! I'm Yasuhiro, your genie! It's been so long since I've last seen anybody."

Mondo's eyebrow furrowed at Yasuhiro's presence. He doesn't believe in magical creatures but he can't say anything when he watches this man-thing pop out that tiny hole of the lamp.

"Hold up, a genie? As in those who will grant you wish's and stuff?"

Yasuhiro poofed in front of Leon's face causing him to jump and bump into Takaaki, both men nearly falling on the ground until the green carpet lifted them.

"Hey! Chihiro, I haven't seen you in well... centuries!"

Yasuhiro laughed rubbled loudly in the cave as he seemed to have a lovely conversation with the green carpet before them. Mondo sighed to himself, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

#### Wish One: 'I wish to be a prince'

Kiyotaka cried heavily into his pillow, curling himself further for comfort. He didn't hear the heavy loud knocking on his door neither his door swinging wide open. He did hear Ishida growl loudly and hearing a loud 'hush' and removed his head off the wet-stained pillow.

"Get up and get properly dressed! Some prince is entering our territory and he wishes to speak with us. Goodness, I do not know of this Prince. He better be worth my time. Hurry up and meet me in the grand hall!"

The sultan loudly entered and stared intensely at Kiyotaka. Kiyotaka felt himself mid meltdown but couldn't either express it or suppress it, all he could do was just pretend he was alright and force himself to get out of it. The sudden slamming of his room door snapped him out of his thoughts as he forced himself to get up and dress. His thoughts lead back to Takaaki and the boy in the market, he hasn't heard anything of their execution neither of their current statuses. He only wished that both of them were well and safe but after witnessing how his people were treated first-hand, he dreadfully feared otherwise. Ishida rubbed his head against Kiyotaka's hand, the sensation was comforting for Kiyotaka as he squatted down and connected his forehead onto Ishida's forehead.

"Thank you."

Kiyotaka whispered as he stood up and walked out of his room. He marched quickly to the Grand Hall as he greeted several servents on his way. He picked up on several voices as he was in front of the grand door, he quickly inhaled and exhaled his nerves as he pushed the door opened.

"Marvelous! Ah, here he is, comes come, Kiyotaka! This is Prince Fujisaki and Princess Fujisaki. She would make a lovely bride for you!"

Kiyotaka grimed a little as he was pulled by the sultan. He knew the go-happy facade he was flaunting in front of the two visitors but he had no choice but to go along. He stared at the Prince and Princess before them. The Princess was small and had such a doll-like figure, her short light brown layered hair appeared a bit messy but fitted her image quite well. Her hazel eyes stared nervously at Kiyotaka as she bowed before him. Her green with yellow specks mid-top along with her brown mid-length skirt moved a bit from her bowing but she quickly rosed back up. He took a glance at the Prince and felt his face grew hot, The prince's tan skin shined heavenly in the grand hall's light. The prince's hair was down as Kiyotaka noticed the two colors hiding in his hair, the upper part of his hair was the same color as the princess but it started to fade to a dark brown-black. It reminded Kiyotaka of that boy he met in the market, he had to stop that thought, there was no way he was going to ever meet that boy again. The prince bowed causing Kiyotaka to snap out of his thought and bow in respect to both royalties.

"Hello, Prince and Princess Fujisaki, it's an honor to be in your presence. I hope your travel here was safe."

"Tell me, Prince Fujisaki, where are you coming from? We haven't heard your name or title here in Agrabah."

The royal vizier voice spoke out in the enormous room as he walked and placed himself between the Sultan and Kiyotaka. Kiyotaka quickly noticed the sudden tension between The Prince and the royal vizier.

"We are from Hope's peak, it's a small kingdom, surely you must have heard that we have quite the trading dock." 

Hope's Peak? Kiyotaka heard of the small kingdom but didn't know of any royalties within the land, Hope's peak was the place to be for trading, true but never had he heard of the two up until now.

"Doesn't matter where they're from, Kamukura! They here for you boy, The princess is wishing to seek your hand in marriage! Now off you and Princess Fujisaki, I shall have a word with Prince Fujisaki."

He was suddenly pushed by the Sultan towards the Princess. He nearly fell on the princess if he didn't catch himself on time and awkwardly stood before her. She smiled at him but Kiyotaka didn't feel gleefully in return. The worried thought of both his head guard and the boy who saved him in the market shaped his emotions into fear.

"No! I'm sorry but I refuse to do this anymore! I wish to decide and work for my future, not be handed brides to me! I refuse to partake in this!"

Kiyotaka yelled out before realizing what he spoke, he shook in anxiety as he spotted the shocked expression on the crowd before him before his vision turned blurry. He wiped his eyes as he stormed out the hall.

* * *

Kiyotaka curled up into his bed as he recalled what happened in the Grand Hall. He was embarrassed by himself! Not only did he tarnish his reputation but he tarnished the family name as he refused to get married. Maybe, if he forced himself together and tomorrow, he will ask the sultan for forgiveness and-.

"Prince Kiyotaka?"

The sudden request of his name frightens him as he turned to where the source of the voice came from. He launched himself off his bed as he peered towards the balcony where he saw Ishida growling at Prince Fujisaki.

"Prince Fujisaki? I'm very sorry but I am not in the appropriate mindset to speak with you. Down Ishida, He will be leaving."

Ishida didn't listen though as he steps forward to Prince Fujisaki, The prince moving his turban as he attempted to brush Ishida away. Kiyotaka eye's quickly noticed the prince's violet eyes, his turban had hidden away his eyes but now with it off. Kiyotaka stared into them as they reminded him more of the boy from the marketplace.

"Hold on, have we met somewhere before? You certainly remind me of someone I ran into the marketplace."

Prince Fujisaki quickly placed his turban back on as he made a noise and swatted his hands.

"Sorry, but I don't go to the marketplace here, you must be mistaking me for someone."

"Yes, I suppose I am."Kiyotaka turned away from Prince Fujisaki as he entered back into his room, Ishida growled once more causing Kiyotaka to turn around. He started in shock as Ishida was now getting brushed away by a green carpet, quickly noticing Prince Fujisaki attempted to pull the green carpet away.

"What is that?"

Prince Fujisaki stopped pulling the carpet as the carpet slowly flew towards Kiyotaka, its tussles rubbing against his nose making him chuckle. The green carpet flew back to Prince Fujisaki before settling down.

"Oh, this? It's a magic carpet, it was gifted by my sister. Pretty cool, huh?"

Prince Fujisaki sat on the carpet before floating around Kiyotaka slowly with a smug grin. Kiyotaka eyebrows raised as the Prince's face got closer to his face, he felt his face flush more as he was able to get more of a close up to the prince's face.

"Speaking of your sister, I'm sorry for rejecting her in front of you. Please forgive me and stay for tomorrow, I will give her a chance to speak since I rudely interrupted her."

Prince Fujisaki scoffed as he held his hand out in front of Kiyotaka, confusing him. Shouldn't he be upset that he rejected his sister for his hand in marriage?

"Hmm, I think I'll give you that chance if you come with me on a trip around the world?"

"The world, you say? I suppose but is this carpet safe to be on?"

"Of course it is, do you trust me?"

Kiyotaka stopped as he stared up in shock at Fujisaki's word choice. He hesitantly raised his hand towards Prince Fujisaki and intertwined both of them.

"Yes, I do."

* * *

Kiyotaka adrenaline peaked in his body as the carpet softly landed on the balcony. He smiled at Prince Fujisaki who got off the carpet and lead him safely onto the balcony. Their hands didn't leave as Prince Fujisaki got back onto the carpet.

"Well, I'll concur. I had an excellent time with you."

Prince Fujisaki smiled at Kiyotaka's words as he removed his hand out of Kiyotaka's grip as he got closer once more to him. His smile being contagious enough for Kiyotaka to smile back at him.

"I'm glad to hear that. I was surprised to hear you never got out the kingdom."

"Yes, I suppose getting my wrist nearly chopped by a market seller was enough of a statement to show those I never wandered out. Luckily I was saved by a generous man. Thank you for saving me back there."

"Yeah sure, of course, you fed freaking kids, why wouldn't someone save-wait what?"

"So, it was you! How dare you demean me like this!"

Kiyotaka shrieked as he pushed the imposter before him. Mondo, now caught was sputtering in confusion as he jumped off the carpet and attempted to gather Kiyotaka's attention.

"Kiyotaka, I'm sorry."

Kiyotaka glared as he ran up to Mondo and pulled his turban off Mondo's head as he glared at Mondo.

"Who are you? Tell me! I know you are no prince so you might fess up now!"

Mondo attempted to grab his turban off the ground but stopped as he muttered something and stood up straight to Kiyotaka. Kiyotaka's eyes didn't leave Mondo's as Mondo took deep breaths before composing himself.

" Okay yeah your right, I lied about who I was to you at first. I'm not any prince, I'm a common street rat. It's not fair that I lie to you two times in your face. You don't deserve that, Kiyotaka." 

Kiyotaka's glare went soft as he slowly took in Mondo's word. He made a small acknowledgment noise as he went back to staring intensely back at Mondo.

"I don't appreciate how you lied to me but I respect your honesty. However, why did you go this far for me? You didn't need to pretend and flaunt as though you were a prince, I had my thought on you all day. I was so worried about your safety and when I heard you were to be executed, I-"

Kiyotaka's eyes watered up as he felt himself unconsciously collapse into Mondo's chest and release his tears. Mondo's heart was crushed at the sight of the prince breaking down on him, he didn't know that his actions affected the prince as badly as it should've been. Mondo tightened his arms around the shaken prince's figure as he placed his head on top of Kiyotaka's head.

"I'm so sorry Kiyotaka. I had no idea you felt that way about a street rat like me. This was fucked up for me to do but I wanted to see you one more time, you were so stunning when we met and I wanted to know you more. I know you wanted to give my 'sister' a chance but please, let me be that chance instead."

Kiyotaka moved his head off Mondo's chest as his teary eyes once more made eye contact with Mondo's. Mondo quickly took in the red flush on the prince's pale face as he smiled and moved one of his hands to Kiyotaka's cheek who leaned on the tan hand resting there.

"Of course, my Prince. But also, Langauge."

Both Mondo and Kiyotaka chuckled at that statement as they finally pulled themselves off. Kiyotaka wiped his eyes with his sleeve as he waved Mondo goodbye before entering his room. Mondo stood there for a few seconds, processing the events that have just happened before whooping loudly and falling on the green carpet. Mondo laughed happily as he lied on the green carpet, slowly falling to the ground. Mondo wanted to keep that fuzzy and warm feeling he was having, he didn't want it to go away. Yet, as quick as those emotions ran into his body, those emotions quickly changed into fear as he was suddenly blindfolded and grabbed off the green carpet.

* * *

#### Wish Two' I wish for you to save me'

Kiyotaka woke up happily as he quickly attempted to place his clothing correctly yet look as if though he didn't just slap them on without care. He was currently brushing his hair when one of the knights, Nekomaru slammed his door wide open. 

"Your majesty, It's the sultan! He's Ill!"

Kiyotaka dropped his hairbrush in shock as he quickly ran out of his room, passing Nekomaru who seemed to be yelling to him about something but paid him no mind as he ran down the large hallways leading to the Sultans room. He bursts through the door as he witnesses the Sultan on his bed, very weak.

"Sultan? What's wrong with you? You look so weak."

The Sultan growled before coughing very hard into his hands, Kiyotaka cringed as he heard the noise and wheezing within those coughs before the coughing fit seemed to ease down. The heavy gasping for air-filled out the quiet room.

"Kiyotaka, I will not wait any longer for you to waste all those opportunities I used to find you a bride. You will be engaged, no buts." 

Kiyotaka bit his lips, he knew his Grandfather the sultan time was nearing but why now? He would rather have him healthy to reveal that he would rather be with the boy impersonating himself as Prince Fujisaki but neither will that happen when he can see with his own eyes, the sultan's life nearly fading away.

"I have chosen Kamukura to look after your bride and he has found a lovely bride for you."

What? Kamukura? Kiyotaka glanced up around the room as he heard several footsteps, Kamukura entering his room with a black-haired woman.

"Kamukura? What is the meaning of this? Shouldn't I be choosing who I wish to marry?"

Kamukura eyebrow raised at Kiyotaka's sudden anger before settling back to its neutral expression. Kiyotaka always hated that he was unable to read the vizier expression, he was raised to understand any type of change in emotions yet he couldn't pick up anything from Kamukura.

"That was before you kept rejecting every girl and sending them out. You're an ungrateful Prince, wasting all that hard work your grandfather done for you. I'm surprised he didn't just force you earlier."

Kamukura whispered into Kiyotaka ear, Kiyotaka could hear the sinister tone shaking into his core. Kamukura was always a mysterious man, entering into his life at a very young age. As he grew older, he had yet to understand him, neither was he able to read and catch his expressions but never knowing his sudden moves. The sudden harsh tone used by Kamukura turned Kiyotaka's blood cold, he felt his heart eat go faster and faster as his anxiety he attempted to bury only lumped itself father.

"No! I know who I wish to marry! I want to marry Prince Fujisaki!"

Kamukura slammed his staff down into the ground, Kiyotaka flinching at the sudden noise as he felt himself getting pulled by his jacket, staring eye level with a furious Kamukura.

"You marry a prince? As if we would allow you, you are to marry this girl I have chosen."

"And what if I just propose to him instead?"

Kiyotaka jerked his knees to Kamukura chest, getting dropped into the ground as he felt sudden arms wrap around him. He looked up at the arms and saw Takaaki glaring Heavily at Kamukura.

"What? Takaaki, what are you doing here? I thought you were-"

"Executed? Let's just say I had a few tricks up my sleeves."

Takaaki growled in Kamukura direction as guards ran up behind him and grabbed Kamukura and the girl. Both attempted to bump their way out of the tight grips the guards had on them right as Nekomaru slapped handcuffs on Kamukura wrist.

"Kamukura, you thought you could get rid of us in your way but let this be a lesson for you." 

Takaaki lifted Kiyotaka from the ground and removed his hands off the prince as he revealed a medal from his pockets.

"As the sultan's son, I request I take back my position as the next ruler in line until Kiyotaka is ready to rule in my position."

What? Takaaki was the sultan's son? He recalled stories of his biological father but was told that he had passed along with his mother. He saw Mondo running towards him and collided together, both men grasping one another as they span around in a hug, refusing to let go of one another.

"Please tell me what's going on, I can barely handle this much stress in my life."

Mondo's mouth opened seeking to answer the prince but he couldn't storm up a response, he could spill the truth to the prince since he already knows he's no prince, yet what about the others? Mondo ran his hands through Kiyotaka's hair in an attempt to relax the sobbing prince. The tension in the room still stayed yet only grew once more as Takaaki walked slowly towards the lying sultan.

"Father, I do not care that I was forced by you to drop my title. I knew you didn't want me to lead because you knew I would no longer stand by and allow your rules to hurt our citizens anymore. I have stayed silent for far too long, I will lead in your place either now or in death."

Takaaki stood before the Sultan, who coughed heavily in his hand before chuckling. The crowd within the room grew silent as the Sultan chuckles turn into a hysterical laughing fit, the once deep voice coming out the sultan turned into a loud screechy tone. The Sultan before their eyes flashed away before appearing behind Kiyotaka who was pulled hard from Mondo's grips.

"Stop them!"

Nekomaru screamed out as red smoke puffed out the room, Mondo dropped onto the ground as his lungs and eyes burned in anguish as the smoke entered through his mouth and eyes for a few seconds before Mondo realized what was going on and covered his face with his arms. The last thing Mondo remembered was the shocked expression Kiyotaka had before everything turned black.

* * *

Mondo groaned as his body ached in pain, his neck screamed at him as he slowly turned his head towards his surroundings. His body launched as he witnesses Kiyotaka getting yanked around by a chain around his neck.

"Kiyotaka!"

Mondo made a strange choking noise as he felt his neck pull backward forcefully. He clung to the metal chain around his neck, using all his strength to remove the object. His nails screaming against the metal, fingers turning red as Mondo struggled to get the chain off. 

"Oh! Kamukura, he's awake! Can we start the fun now? This is getting sooo boring."

A blond hair girl yelled out in the room as she giggled to herself as she stared down at Mondo, wrapping her finger around the silver chain that resided on Mondo's neck. Mondo once more attempting to leap out of the chain only to get pulled back, the woman's laughter getting louder.

"Finally, Those peasants he brought along with him tired me out, Such a shame."

Mondo growled as Kamukura unfazed tone sounded out in the grand hall, Mondo peripherals noticed the unwelcomed guests entering, his body quickly turning cold as he spotted the lamp in Kamukura hands.

"You! You're so fucking lucky I'm tied up otherwise you would've been fucking dead by now!"

Kamukura smirked in Mondo's direction as he squatted down to Kiyotaka view, roughly grabbing his face. Kiyotaka snarled as he spat onto Kamukura face before getting his face slammed down onto the ground. Mondo screaming at Kamukura action before receiving the same from the blonde woman above him.

"I don't understand you, ruffian, did you honestly think I wouldn't notice it was you pretending to be 'Prince Fujisaki'? Why don't you tell Kiyotaka who you are, Mondo Owada?"

Mondo's nose pulsed in pain as blood trickled down his mouth, He gently stared at Kiyotaka who smiled gently in return at him, his eyes tearing up and falling over his red-tinted face. Mondo smirked as he stared up at Kamukura confidently.

"Why should I? Kiyotaka already who I am, I'm just a dirty street rat in your eyes anyway."

Kamukura expression failed him as Mondo quickly drop kicked him before pushing all his weight up and slamming into the blond hair woman behind him. The metal chain within the grasp of the blond woman's hands now fell freely, Mondo took that moment to slam into Kamukura as he struggled to retrieve the lamp. Both men shouting grunting noises as they kicked and attacked one another when one seemed to have the advantage over the other. Mondo wheezed in pain as Kamukura jabbed him in the chest and got himself up, Mondo attempted to grab Kamukura legs but screamed in pain as his hands were stomped on. Kamukura rubbed the lamp together and watched in awe as brown smoke appeared to rise out of the lamp.

"Genie, as my second wish, I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in this world!"

Yasuhiro sighed sadly as he waved his hands around and zapped Kamukura. Mondo stared in shock at Kamukura while the blonde woman who was stepping on Mondo's hand laughed more loudly.

"Well look at you, Kura! Don't you look so dazzling?" 

The blonde woman screeched as she removed her foot off of Mondo's hand in replacement in running towards Kamukura who snarled in her direction.

"What do you think you're doing, Junko?"

Junko snuggled into Kamukura arm as she gently moved her finger on Kamukura staff. She looked up at Kamukura who shook her off.

"Oh, just basking in at this moment."

Mondo took this distraction and ran towards Kiyotaka, Kiyotaka smiled at Mondo as he attempted to remove the chain off. Mondo removed the chain off the wall before quickly yanking the neckpiece around Kiyotaka's neck.

"Kiyo, listen to me. Run out of here and get help, I'll handle him."

Kiyotaka's face grew angry as he snatched Mondo's face, Kiyotaka's nails digging into Mondo's cheek. Mondo could only stare at Kiyotaka's fiery eyes as he felt the nails that were once digging into his cheek relax and sat onto his cheek.

"No, I will not run. This is my kingdom and I will fight alongside you to defend it. I refuse to and you will not stop me."

Mondo let out a gasp of air as he put his hand on Kiyotaka's and kissed his palm. Both men flushed red before quickly growing serious, their eyes connected one more time, and nodded before running their separate ways. 

"Not so fast, my prince!"

Kiyotaka suddenly stopped running as he glowed a bright red, He struggled to get out of the red aura surrounding him but soon found himself in an enormous hourglass. Kiyotaka's screams muffled by the glass as he pounded his fist, His attempts of breaking the lass were futile. Mondo screamed as he attempted to run towards Kiyotaka. He was interrupted as he was tackled down, He attempted to stare up at the person who tackled him but was quickly shoved face-first to the ground. Kamukura bizarre fit of laughter rung through the hall, adding more tension into the already filled room, Mondo only stared in horror as he noticed the hourglass Kiyotaka was trapped in started to pour down with sand.

"Guess you could say his time's running up! Gah!"

Junko screamed into Mondo's ear, her screechy voice pissing Mondo more but turned into smugness as he watches Takaaki leap onto Junko and slam her head onto the ground. Takaaki struggled to have Junko stay down as both of them scratched and pulled on one another, Takaaki screaming louder than Junko as she hit his wounds and kick him down.

"Not so fast, you!"

Takaaki suddenly was zapped before a poof of cloud appeared where he once was, now a knocked out Takaaki fell on the ground with a thud. Mondo roared as he ran towards Kamukura who spotted him charging and slammed his staff to the ground, A ring of swords stabbing out through the hall's floor causing Mondo to slow down his speed and slide on the floor, snatching one sword. Kamukura had his attention on Mondo but turned away and zapped Leon and Chihiro who attempted to jump him from behind, Chihiro unraveling in mid-air while Leon slams into the ground, a pool of blood surrounding him. Mondo felt his anger raise intensely as he once more charged at Kamukura but jumped as Kamukura breathed out a ring of fire surrounding the two men.

"C'mon man! Stop using your fucking magic, you coward! You're not even scarier than a snake."

"A snake you say? How about now, boy?"

Kamukura transformed into a snake, his body encircling Mondo as the ring of fire surrounding them faded as Kamukura snake parts slide around. Yasuhiro poofed behind Kamukura and moved his hands strangely, Kamukura spotting him and swatting Yasuhiro whose lower body faded as smoke but formed back.

"What are you doing, you wretched slave! You are to help me, not the thief."

Mondo used this distraction and stabbed Kamukura lower half and leaped out of the wall made by Kamukura. Mondo spotted Kiyotaka who face could only be seen by the sand flooding in the hourglass, His hands tighten around the sword as he got in position to swing at the glass. However Kamukura saw this and blocks Mondo's path, Mondo getting pushed and slammed onto the palace wall by Kamukura tail, he makes an irritating noise as he gazed at his sword far away from his grasp. Mondo gathered all his arm strength and slammed the tail off him as he sprinted towards his sword, easily predicting Kamukura would attempt to swat him with tail, he turned from his straight dash and slide towards a big pile of gold treasures in the center behind of the sultan's chair. He blessed any god watching over him as he dug through the pile and yanked out a golden sword, sprinting away from the gold pile and turning the corner, laughing loudly as he watched Kamukura lower half crash into the palace walls. Mondo turned his attention back onto Kiyotaka, dread filling his body as now only his hands could be spotted from the hourglass. Mondo screamed as his body was squeezed by Kamukura body and lifted away from Kiyotaka to stare at Kamukura snake formed face.

"You sly little thief, You honestly believed you could defeat me, I'm the most powerful Sorcerer here!"

Mondo wheezing and felt himself involuntary cough out blood, his arms being squeezed leaving him to use his legs and attempt to kick the tail off.

"You're...no..more..then a..fucker..who needs...a genie...to defeat..me"

Mondo wheezed out his sentence as his vision grew blurry and dark, He felt disgusted as he watched Kamukura snake face grew smug at Mondo's pain.

"As if you're the strongest! Yasuhiro's the powerful one here."

Mondo's body turned cold as he heard Leon shout at Kamukura, his blood running down his face as he leaned against a fallen pillar as support.

"Leon, The... hell..you...doing?"

"Yeah, why am I being brought into this man? Guy's stick together right, don't rat me out!"

Yasuhiro poofing in front of Leon and shook him, Mondo's eyes went wide as he realized what Leon meant and smirked as he stared intensely into Kamukura confused expression.

"Leon, stop! Don't give him that idea, after all, he's just afraid Yasuhiro can take his powers away."

Mondo screamed, acting scared at the idea but attempting to get Kamukura to fall into their trap. Kamukura released Mondo as he swarmed towards Yasuhiro, who shrank at Kamukura glaring at him.

"Don't listen to them! I don't even know how to take powers away man, It's like a 30% chance."

Yasuhiro cried out as Kamukura circled him, staring at him as though he was prey.

"Then for my final wish, I wish to be the most powerful genie in the entire universe!"

Kamukura screamed into Yasuhiro's face, who winched before sighing and glaring at Mondo and Leon.

"Thank's for the great idea, you guys."

Mondo didn't pay Yasuhiro his attention as he grabbed his sword and was finally able to smash the hourglass with any disruption. Mondo instantly grabbed the sand-covered Kiyotaka, winching as he heard Kiyotaka cough out sand from his mouth and wheezed before falling tiredly onto Mondo's body.

"What.. did you guys.. do?"

Mondo picked up the icy tone from Kiyotaka and tightly held him as he brushed off the sand on Kiyotaka's body.

"Just trust me!"

Kamukura body was zapped by Yasuhiro, his snake form dissipates into the ground. The dust that fell forming into a twister in the center of the room as Kamukura genie form popped out of the twister, Mondo placing Kiyotaka down on the ground as he spotted a black lamp. Mondo dashed towards the lamp and snatched it into his pockets.

"Finally, all the powers in this worthless universe is all mine, Everything is now in my control! I win!"

Kamukura laughs piercing the destroyed grand hall, Mondo spotted Junko regaining consciousness as he moved his hands towards his mouth and whistled at Kamukura.

"Yo! Aren't you forgetting something? You come with your lamp!"

Mondo smugly grinned as he spotted Kamukura watching him curiously before growing shocked as Mondo revealed his lamp.

Kamukura expression grew more twisted as he stared at his wrist covered with shackles.

Kamukura screamed as his lower half started to get sucked into the black lamp. Kamukura spotted Junko staring with an undefinable expression and growled as Junko also appeared to be getting sucked in with Kamukura. Mondo let out a sigh as both destructors were confined in the lamp, he glanced up towards Leon and Yasuhiro running towards him, laughing as Leon pulled Mondo's head into a headlock and rubbed his messed up pompadour as Yasuhiro hugged both of them.

"WE DID IT! You little geniuses!"

Yasuhiro screamed as he spins around the two men in his arms, He let the two men go as the once destroyed grand hall turned back to normal. Kiyotaka was nearby a knocked out Takaaki before both men suddenly transformed, Takaaki groaning in pain as he slowly got off the ground before huffing in pain as Kiyotaka hugged him so fast, they fell again. Mondo smiled as he heard Kiyotaka's laughter grew louder as he spotted the white tiger he recalled as 'Ishida' run toward them as he plops himself onto the men. Kiyotaka removed himself off of Takaaki as he patted Ishida's head gently before walking towards Mondo with a sad expression. Mondo met up with Kiyotaka as they sadly stared into one another eyes, their hands intertwining.

"I'm sorry, Kiyotaka, this all happened because of me. I should have never lied to you."

Kiyotaka smiled sadly at Mondo as he gently kissed Mondo's left cheek, his lips lightly brushing against Mondo's left eyelid causing him to close his eyes at the feeling.

"I understand, you will still be my prince in my heart." 

Mondo moved his face closer to Kiyotaka as they both pushed their forehead together as they continued to stare at one another.

"I suppose this is goodbye..."

Kiyotaka slowly nodded as tears swarm out of his eyes, Mondo gently bringing his hands up towards Kiyotaka's face and wiping his tears away.

"It's not fair. You have already won my heart, I don't want anyone else but this law says I can not be with you."

Yasuhiro put one of their hands-on Mondo's shoulder, smiling sadly at the two as he wiped a tear from his eyes.

"Look man, you do have one wish left. I can wish for you to be a prince again. Just say the word and you wish is my command."

Mondo shook his head as he removed one of his hands from Kiyotaka as he removed Yasuhiro's hand and shook it.

"Alright then, I wish for your freedom."

"One prince wish coming - wait what?"

Yasuhiro stared at his wrist and cried as the shackles around his wrist snapped off and disappeared into thin air, Mondo removed his lamp out of his pants pockets and hands it to Yasuhiro, the lamp that once rested heavily now weighted like a leaf. Yasuhiro dropped the lamp as he grew his arms around everyone within him and tightly hugged them.

"HOLY MOLY! IM FREE, WAIT! Mondo, say something, wish something, something crazy!"

"UH... I wish for endless hairspray."

"NO WAY!"

Yasuhiro gleefully laughed as he poofed in and out of the room, each time appearing more joyful than before. He stopped teleporting as he pulled out a random suitcase and spun around.

"Finally, I can travel the world! I've always wanted to know what a hot dog tastes like, Mondo!"

Mondo backed away as Yasuhiro popped up in his face, holding out his hand as he smiled at Mondo and Kiyotaka.

"Take care, I'm going to miss you, Buddy."

Yasuhiro and Mondo shook hands before hugging, Mondo patting Yasuhiro's back as he departed out of Yasuhiro's grip. Kiyotaka smiled as he also gave Yasuhiro a handshake. A cough interrupted the moment as they turned to where the cough originated. The sultan appearing out of the room as he glanced towards Mondo, Takaaki stand close to Mondo as he glared at the sultan.

"Silence boy, I'm here to tell you that you can have your title back. I'm getting old and I want to relax, you can finally start handling your son."

The now ex sultan muttered as he walked back into the palace, Takaaki stood in place as he seemed to wrap what his father said before seeming to grab Mondo by his shirt.

"You love my son right?"

"HE'S YOUR SON?"

"Answer me, boy! You love him for him right?"

"YES! I DON'T CARE IF HE'S A PRINCE OR IF HE WAS A STREET RAT LIKE ME, I LOVE HIM AND I WANT TO BE WITH HIM!"

Takaaki released Mondo as he stared towards Kiyotaka, Kiyotaka crying again as he hugged Takaaki.

"I don't understand this situation but if you're the sultan now then-"

"Indeed, From this day forth, any royal family member can now marry anyone they see worthy of."

Kiyotaka grinned as he runs into Mondo's arm, Mondo kissing his forehead and running his hand through Kiyotaka's hair. Kiyotaka kissed Mondo's cheek once more as he smiled at Mondo who returned the same action.

"I choose you, Mondo."

"Are you sure I'm not Fujisaki?"

Kiyotaka laughed loudly as he gently placed his hands onto Mondo's cheek, Mondo smiled softly as he pulled Kiyotaka closer to him, both men closed their eyes as they leaned in together and kissed. They knew that once they stop, they were going to deal with the rest of the outer world, the confusing situation they're still in. But for right now, Both Mondo and Kiyotaka only wanted to continue kissing the other boy and take at the moment now and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you love it when in the middle of your writing this chapter, your computer suddenly decides to no longer work and it takes up to yesterday for it to get it repaired? Yes, lol. I'm so sorry for the long delay but once more, I will attempt to update this story as fast as I could. Thank you for reading.


	8. Whisper's over the phone

Kiyotaka inhaled and exhaled as he felt the cold stethoscope move around his back. His three-day medical leave has passed, Kiyotaka felt his nerves jitter in excitement as he couldn't wait to go back into his study. He even woke up early to study and iron his uniform, his effort to go back into the classroom was halted as he had to check up with Tsumiki and Matsuda to evaluate him.

"W-well, his heart rate is alright, I clear him f-for Physical, M-Matsuda, you c-can clear him now."

Tsumiki stuttered while she placed the stethoscope away from Kiyotaka's back. Tsumiki shuffled away from Kiyotaka and seemed to be writing something down, Matsuda taking her place as he sat in front of Kiyotaka, holding a clipboard. 

"Alright, I'll try to finish this assessment as quickly as I can since You are eagerly ready to get out of here. I want to ensure your cognitive abilities are still intact and If there are any mental problems we need to fix."

Kiyotaka nodded at Matsuda as he handed him the clipboard he was holding. Glancing at the test, it seemed like a basic test, he could spot a few math problems, logic exercises, and several reading challenges. Kiyotaka brushed off his nerves as he grabbed the pen hanging on the clipboard and started breezing through the questions.

* * *

"Well, Kiyotaka, I can officially clear you off. If you notice any difficulties or any mental issues you are concerned about, contact Tsumiki right away, I'll be in touch with her if needed."

Matsuda spoke as he packed his papers into his folder, he pulled out a note pad from his pocket and wrote something quickly before passing it off to Kiyotaka.

"That's just a note notifying your teachers you fully able to take any assignments or exams, take care Ishimaru."

Kiyotaka glanced at the note in his hands before carefully sliding it into his uniform shirt pocket, pulling his sleeves, he glanced at his watch and gathered his belonging, and speed-walked out of the nurse room. He was missing half of the first period, although he had an excuse for being tardy to his class, he felt disappointed in himself. Stopping in front of his classroom door, his nerves peeked once more but was short-lived as Kiyotaka attempted to open the door.

"Hey, Taka!"

Kiyotaka turned towards where the voice originated and spotted Kuwata. Kuwata waved his arms towards Kiyotaka as he walked up towards him.

"How've you been man? Heard you got your head bashed on the stairs."

Kuwata chuckled as he pumps his fist into Kiyotaka's arm. Kiyotaka reflexes gently grabbing Kuwata's fist and set it down.

"Kuwata? You should already be in class, care to explain your truancy?"

Kuwata groaned as he removed one of his hands from his pocket and pointed at his ear. Kiyotaka stared at his bandaged ears, wincing internally at the sight of it.

"Can you believe one of my piercings got infected? I got sick yesterday and had to get it out today, just coming back from it. Man, it was my first piercing I ever got too."

Kuwata expressed sadly before snapping out of it and throwing his arms around Kiyotaka, Kiyotaka flinching at the sudden touch as Kuwata smiled at Kiyotaka.

"Dude, Mondo was missing you like crazy, he looked like a puppy that got told he couldn't chew on the sofa or some other sad shit."

"Language."

"Yeah yeah, good to hear the same old grumpy pants back."

Kuwata muttered as he swung open the door, both the students and teacher occupying the room jumping at the loud sound as Kuwata strolled in, slipping his note to the teacher before taking his regular seat next to Chihiro. Kiyotaka started apologizing for his tardiness to the teacher as he walked towards his desk. Kiyotaka sitting next to Maizono, Maizono smiling towards him and caught him up on what they were learning during the days he was out.

* * *

The class was over as they had themselves a quick ten-minute break before their next period would start. As soon as their teacher departed from the classroom, the students lept out of their desks and started socializing with their friends. Kiyotaka neatly put his books and homework away just in time before getting pulled into a tight embrace. Mondo grinning towards Kiyotaka had Kiyotaka feeling giggly.

"Hey, kyoudai! I missed you, I was gonna wait for you in front of ya door but Leon and Chi pulled me away once more saying you were gonna be pissed if I did that."

Kiyotaka smiled softly at Mondo as he placed one of his hands on Mondo's shoulder, Kiyotaka quicky taking in how Mondo seemed to draw closer into his touch.

"I wouldn't want you missing your education time for me however I appreciate the sentiment."

Mondo seemed to light up more as he blasted Kiyotaka on what had happened during the day, Kiyotaka laughing joyfully and pouring out compliments towards Mondo when he heard Mondo passed one of his Algebra test with a sixty-five percent. Mondo flushing at the compliments and rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"It's not like passing-passing per se but-"

"Nonsense Kyoudai! Your score is better than your previous score, and you studied on your own without my help! I'm so proud of you, Kyoudai."

"Maybe, I could've done more better if I wasn't so stubborn into asking for your help."

Mondo muttered to him, confusing Kiyotaka. Kiyotaka opened his mouth to question his kyoudai when the classroom door opened once more, revealing their second-period teacher, Ms. Hasumi. 

"Settle down, students. Oh Kiyotaka, The office calls for you to head down, your father requesting for you."

Kiyotaka's nerves returned once as he removed his hands off Mondo and waited for Mondo to remove his hands off him. Mondo seemed to give a worried expression to Kiyotaka as he returned to his desk in the back next to Fukawa. Kiyotaka nodded to his teacher as she handed him a hall note before heading out of the classroom. His nerves growing more intense as he walked towards the office, he didn't know his father would be visiting him today. Kiyotaka pondered on any idea or event on why his father would arrive, his concussion wouldn't be a big concern for his father to be notified-. Wait, He never told his father! 

Kiyotaka wanted to slam himself in the face for forgetting such an important event, he stopped in the hallway and slammed both his hands onto his face. He heard several students muttered around him, most likely talking about him but Kiyotaka paid it no mind as he continued his journey to the main office. Spotting the sign above the main office, he gently slides the door as he greets the office lady, Ms. Kurihara.

" Ah, Kiyotaka! I was expecting you, your father currently speaking with Headmaster Kirigiri but you can wait here for the both of them."

Kiyotaka nodded as he spotted several of the office's chairs lining on the wall before taking a chair closest to the office door.

"May I ask why my father paid for a visit? Ah, thank you, Ms. Kurihara."

Kiyotaka grabbed the small water cup from Ms. Kurihara and settled it between his hands, Kurihara made a hummin noise as her eyebrows furrowed.

"If I can recall, Your father was informed of your medical leave and was concerned for you. You didn't inform your father about it?"

Kiyotaka was ashamed of himself! He was an awful son for scaring his father like that, he could only imagine his father panicking and calling his job that he won't attend his job. Kiyotaka intrusive thought came to a halt as he felt a gentle hand on his head and rubbing his hair, he looked and spotted his father.

"Goodness, how long has it been since we have last seen one another? You look dashing, my boy."

Takaaki shouted as he wrapped Kiyotaka in his arms, Kiyotaka embracing his father back as he felt tears come out his eyes. Takaaki pulled away as he also began to tear up at the sight of his son.

"You scared me, Kiyotaka! You should've told me what happened to you. When your homeroom teacher called informing me that you were on Medical leave, I nearly left my shift. I'm so mad at myself for not coming sooner, there weren't enough people for shifts and I had-"

"Father, it's quite alright! I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, I was planning to but I felt so sick and well-"

Kiyotaka heard a cough behind him causing him to glance his eyes towards the headmaster, Kiyotaka felt himself blush in embarrassment as the headmaster walked towards the two embracing men. 

"Ishimaru's, please, while we appreciate the sentiment, we would ask you to bring your volume down."

Headmaster Kirigiri spoke in a teasing matter at the two men. Takaaki let go of his son as he once more smiled towards his son.

" I think you should use that money your receiving from the school and bless yourself with a phone. And before you say, I need it more than you, I think this will be your lesson to inform me of these things earlier than for me to have a heart attack just seeing your school number pop up on our home phone."

Kiyotaka attempted to retaliate against his father but was hushed by his father as he opened his wallet and handed Kiyotaka his credit card. 

"Now that I had a talk with your headmaster and understand your schedule a bit more, I should expect you to go out once your classes are done and purchase yourself a phone. Understand?"

Kiyotaka sighed in defeat as he took his father's credit card and safely placed it in his uniform chest pocket. Takaaki smiling at his son and proceeding to pat him on the back.

* * *

"Wait dude you're serious! That awesome, hey, the five of us can go with you to the phone store and get you the best phone they got."

Leon screamed excitedly as he wrapped his arms around Kiyotaka. Kiyotaka was in the middle of informing them of what he and his father had talked about before flinching at Leon's loud voice and sudden touch. It was currently lunch and the table Kiyotaka was sitting in was rowdy enough to make him want to skip out lunch but he didn't want to upset or annoy Mondo once more by leaving him alone. He was currently sandwiched between Mondo and Leon while sitting in front of him was Chihiro and Hagakure, usually, at lunch, it's only him, Mondo, and Chihiro who spend their lunchtime together however it wasn't uncommon for either Mondo or Chihiro's friends to join them. Mondo noticing Leon's arm around Kiyotaka and quickly smack off Leon's arm before replacing Leon's with his own. As much as Kiyotaka enjoyed physical touch with Mondo, he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed.

"Kyoudai, do you know what phone you want? Like most of us either got iPhone or DoCoMo or Fujitsu."

Mondo expressed as he shuffled the arm that wasn't around Kiyotaka in his pocket before pulling out a cracked grey iPhone, Leon and Hagakura laughing at the sight of his phone. Kiyotaka grew more uncomfortable as his ears were blasted by the excessive screaming. Chihiro seeming to notice Kiyotaka's tension and slammed their bento box onto the table.

"Jesus Chi, what up with you slamming stuff onto desks?"

"Quiet, you're being too loud!" 

"Sorry, Chi."

Kiyotaka's shoulder relaxed as he muttered a thank you to Chihiro who nodded and smiled before engaging in the phone conversation once more.

* * *

"What about this phone? It's only 28,000 yen."

"Taka, I love you man, but that flip phone is not it."

"But It's a phone..."

* * *

Kiyotaka flopped onto his bed, After an hour of arguing with Mondo in the store, they compromised that they will both take turns paying Kiyotaka's phone service every once a month, Kiyotaka being the first to pay for this month following up with Mondo. Kiyotaka stared at his red iPhone in hand, he wanted a simple flip phone so he won't spend too much and only use the phone for an emergency but Leon, Mondo, and surprisingly Yasuhiro thought otherwise and pressured him into buying the iPhone. The sudden drop of weight on his chest caused Kiyotaka to zone out from his recap of today's events as he stared up at Masumi.

"Oooh, Is that what I think it is?"

"Masami, you have no idea what it is, quit lying."

Kiyotaka placed his phone down as he glanced at the two siblings seeming to argue over yet another pointless issue. He was ready to intervene in their argument session when his phone rang, silencing everyone. Kiyotaka grabbed his phone and glanced at his phone screen.

_'Kyoudai'_

Kiyotaka made a sudden noise as he made a hand movement towards the two twins and shushed them before pressing the answer button.

"But we're already silent-"

"SHHH!"

"KYOUDAI! Ah, forgive me, I didn't expect you to call me."

Kiyotaka could hear his kyoudai boisterous laughter immediately warming Kiyotaka's body as he flushed. Masami attempting to get close to the phone but was pulled away by Tatsuya, making a sudden loud noise.

"Uh, Kyoudai? what was that noise?"

"Ah, I just..uh accidentally banged my foot to the edge of the bed!"

Kiyotaka glared at Masami who only gave him two thumbs up before attempting to bite her brother's hand off her mouth.

"Ouch, that fuckin- freaking hurts. Anyways, how does it feel now that you finally own a phone now?"

"It feels weird, I'll admit. I'm not sure if I'll get used to it."

"Don't worry Kyoudai. If you don't know how to use something, just come get me and I'll help you out."

Kiyotaka smiled at the sentiment as he turned away from the twins as it seemed Masami's curiosity peeked at the sight of him smiling.

"I would appreciate that, Kyoudai. Now, I think it's time to wrap this call short now, I must catch up on my study on the October Revolution."

Kiyotaka pulling the phone away from his ear as he could hear Mondo groan loudly over the far-away phone.

"Kyoudaiii, It's boring though. Wait, Didn't their leader or something assassinate this grand family or something royal?"

"I believe you are referring to the Execution of the imperial family, and you're somewhat correct, The Bolsheviks who assassinated the family were the ones who took power during the October Revolution. How did you know that?"

"One of my men's little sister needed a babysitter and he couldn't find one in time so he could go to work so I offered up to do it, we ended up watching some movie called Anastasia that was about that thin you brought up. Little runt fell asleep halfway through the movie."

Kiyotaka imagined Mondo taking care of little kids, he comes off as scary on the outside but inside he's a soft kid who was just as nervous as the kids. Mondo smiling and cracking jokes with those kids, playing a game with them, he could only imagine how he would be with their kid-wait what?

"Ah, Anastasia? That was one of the grand duchesses that were assassinated that day. Did they make a fairy tale of her death for kids?"

"What, No! It's like that Disney shi-stuff where they like kidify it-"

"Kidify is not a real word, kyoudai."

"You get what I'm trying to say, there so much singing and romance and an evil guy who does magic. But yeah I suppose your right, the little runt waking up, I'll see you tomorrow Kyoudai, take care."

"You take care as well, kyoudai. Goodnight."

After exchanging their goodbyes, Kiyotaka hanged up the call and let out a loud sigh. Glancing at Masami who seemed jittery and ready to pounce at him.

"Please tell me you want to ask me if we can watch what my kyoudai brought up."

"Yes but you're telling me about this guy once we're done watching it."

Kiyotaka huffed as he got up and grabbed the laptop Chihiro lent him and powered it on. Masami quickly shuffling towards him and nearly placing her face towards the screen if it weren't for Tatsuya pulling her away.

Kiyotaka sat studying while Masami and Tatsuya were fast asleep on Kiyotaka's bed. Kiyotaka look behind him and smiled at the twins cuddling one another before staring at his textbooks. He felt like he studied enough on the topic and started placing them on his desk before landing his eyes on the gold book that laid on the center of the desk. He released all the tension in his body as he grabbed the book and his calligraphy pen and sat down, storming an idea on what to write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 280,000 yen is the equivalent of 270 us dollars, fun fact. I researched Japanese phone brands the best I could and literally wanted to cry attempting to correctly convert the yen to dollars before just giving up, lol. Thank you guys for reading and the next chapter... well, I think it's obvious that they will be dancing once upon a December.


End file.
